The heart of a Sheriff
by DixonGrimes
Summary: When Sheriff Rick Grimes meets Michonne, he finds her to be so beautiful that she takes his breath away. Two single parents with a lot in common, will Rick and Michonne find love? Could they be soul mates? Takes place in King County, Georgia. AU/ No walkers. I don't own TWD. Richonne also featuring Daryl Dixon, Glenn, Maggie, and more. Rated M for fluff/smut. OOC. COMPLETE. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new story. I hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1...**

It was a warm spring day in King County, Georgia. Michonne was waiting for her black brand new Honda Civic to be finished it's repairs at "Dixon's Body Shop." She had on a blue sundress and a navy cardigan with her hair braids tied up in a pony tail. Her make up was flawless.

"Mommy, I color?" her 3 year old son asked hopeful.

She smiled and replied, "yes Andrew, please color Mommy a picture."

The little boy smiled as his little hands scribbled on the paper.

The shop owner emerged from the back office.

"Hey, Michonne, I am really sorry Dwight didn't finish fixing your air conditioning the first time you came here. From now on, I will be the only person who works on your car. I fixed the air conditioning and did an alignment, no charge. I am really sorry you had to come back down here," Daryl Dixon apologized. She was one of his most loyal customer's and he was not about to lose her service. Not to mention that he felt bad for her.

Michonne smiled, "Please don't get Dwight in trouble though. It's my own fault, I shouldn't have just done a walk in on a Saturday when that is your busiest day. Next time I will make an appointment. And Daryl please let me pay, how much do I owe you?"

Before either of them could say anything the shop door bell chimed.

"Hey Uncle Daryl!" the young girl called out as she came into the shop and put her book bag down behind the counter. She made her way around the counter as this was her normal routine everyday after school. Monday through Friday the bus dropped her off on Woodbury AVE and she went into "Dixon's Body Shop" to wait 2 hours for her father to pick her up when his shift at the Sherriff's station ended.

Michonne smiled at the young girl who she had never seen before. Due to her nursing schedule she normally only had her vehicle serviced on a Saturday. It was very rare for Michonne to be in King County, Georgia on any day that wasn't Saturday. Daryl's body shop was plain in decoration with no photos of anyone so to Michonne the only people she knew in King County were her mechanics Daryl Dixon and is employee Dwight.

The young girl grabbed a dollar from her pocket and bought an ice cream out of the vending machine in the back of the shop. When she emerged, Michonne's 3 year old son caught the sight of the dessert.

"Ice cream Mommy?" the little boy asked. His tiny hand pointing in the girl's direction.

Michonne looked down at him and felt disappointed in not having cash on hand only her credit cards. "Honey, Mommy doesn't have cash with me, I will get you some when we go back home," she replied.

Daryl was filing out paperwork as Michonne waited patiently.

"Hi ma'am, if it's ok, I have an extra dollar. My Dad always gives me and my older brother Carl money every morning to buy snacks. I can buy your son an ice cream," the young girl said.

Michonne looked down to see her son quietly staring up at her.

"Well you were such a good boy while we were waiting, you can have an ice cream," Michonne said. Andrew hugged her leg as the young girl went to the back office and came back up front. She handed the ice cream sandwich to Andrew who excitedly took it from her hand.

"Thank you," the little boy said as he went to climb up in one of the green chairs and ate the ice cream quietly. He was the most well behaved 3 year old child there was. Michonne watched him as a piece of the chocolate fell on his red polo shirt and plaid shorts.

She couldn't help but just smile at him. While many mothers would freight over something like that she was very easy going.

"Hey do you want to play my DS game?" the young girl asked as she gave it to Andrew. He nodded and took it from her. "It's ok if he gets ice cream on it, I do it all the time. I know waiting to get your car finished repairs can be boring," she said.

"Thank you so much, that was really nice of you. What is your name?" Michonne asked the girl.

The young girl was fixing her pony tail of brown curls as she replied, "you're welcome! My name is Judith Grimes. My brother calls me Judes, Uncle Daryl calls me 'Little Asskicker' but everyone else calls me Judith." She snickered when she saw the look on Daryl's face.

"Judith, she is a customer. You can't talk like that in front of a customer. I'm sorry Michonne," Daryl apologized.

Michonne laughed and replied, "It's ok. I grew up with a brother. There's nothing you can say that I haven't heard."

"Mommy, I done," Andrew said as he climbed off the chair.

Michonne took a look at him as she looked at Daryl, "I'm going to get him cleaned up in the bathroom I will be right back."

"Judith, I mean it, you can't talk like that. If you want to work here as the receptionist when you are teenager, you gotta learn now how to be professional to customers," Daryl said.

She nodded her head, "I know Uncle Daryl, I'm sorry."

The doorbell chimed again.

"Hey Dad," Judith called out, "you're way early. Hey, can we get burgers tonight? Carl is going to want pizza but I don't want pizza."

Her father gave her a hug and replied, "yeah, nice to see you too! My kids love food more than they love me. I'll get you burgers on the way home and order a pizza for Carl."

"It won't make him happy since Carl is moody all the time," Judith answered him back. Daryl spoke to her father for a few minutes as they turned to leave Judith spoke up. "Oh wait Dad, the little boy in the bathroom has my DS game, I have to wait for them to come out," Judith said. Her father looked at her confused.

"One of my loyal customer's and her little boy are in the bathroom. He got ice cream on his clothes," Daryl explained.

Michonne came down the hall holding her son's hand.

The minute she came around the corner, the Sheriff felt like his breath had been knocked out of him.

"Michonne, I have to go home now, can I have my DS back? I'm sorry, I thought I would be here longer," Judith asked.

"Of course, Andrew give her the game back," Michonne instructed.

The little boy handed over the game, "Thank you for game and ice cream."

Judith smiled as she took the game back, "you're welcome little guy. I would let you play with it longer if I wasn't leaving with my Dad."

Michonne could feel the Sherriff's eyes on her.

"Hi, you have an exceptionally nice daughter. She bought my son ice cream and let him play her game. You've done a good job raising her," she said to the man standing near her in the King County Sherriff's uniform.

She smiled in a way that made his blue eyes light up. "Thank you, God where are my manners? Sorry, long day at the station, my name is Rick Grimes," he said as he extended his hand to hers.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Michonne. This is my son Andrew," she answered.

Rick smiled at the boy.

"Mommy go home now?" the little boy asked as he started rubbing his eyes. Michonne knew he missed his nap due to the fact that they had to go to King County to get her vehicle serviced.

Daryl spoke up, "Michonne, I have your paperwork complete. If you could just sign here, you can be on your way back to Atlanta."

She nodded her head as she walked back up the counter and signed the paperwork.

"Next time you are due for an oil change, do you still want me to call your boyfriend's phone number?" Daryl asked.

Michonne dropped the pen. "No, actually he and I are no longer together. All communication about the car is just to be with me."

Rick listened to their conversation. Judith noticed her father was stalling leaving for some reason. Instead of asking if they were leaving she stood near Andrew and talked to him.

Michonne turned around and saw Andrew talking to Judith to the best of his abilities.

"He must really like you Judith, Andrew is normally quiet," Michonne beamed.

Rick spoke up, "Your son is adorable. He looks a lot like you. I heard you're from Atlanta, is that right?"

She shook her head, "Thank you for saying that. No, I am actually from Macon but I live and work in Atlanta for now but I actually just rented a house here in King County, we move in next month."

Rick nodded again. He tried to not look at the woman but it was difficult as she was so incredibly beautiful. Her smile lit up the room.

"Mommy, go home now?" Andrew pleaded again.

Michonne picked him up as he rested his little head on her shoulder as his eyes started to get heavy. "Well it was really nice meeting you two. Daryl as always thank you so much for your help on my car. I owe you," Michonne said.

"No problem, thank you for your service. If you need anymore work done, just call me anytime," Daryl replied.

Rick waved goodbye as he watched Michonne and her son leave. "Judith do me a favor, go ahead out to the my truck, you can listen to music and I will be out in a minute," Rick said as he gave his daughter the keys. The 9 year old girl took the keys and headed out to the truck carrying her bookbag.

"Daryl, that woman...what do you know about her?" Rick asked.

Daryl gave him an odd expression.

Daryl looked over as he saw her get into her car in the parking lot knowing she was out of ear shot to hear he spoke, "She's really nice. Um, she's a nurse at the Atlanta General Hospital. She's a mom. I don't know Rick. She's a customer we don't really talk personal stuff. Michonne's friends with me on Facebook, send her a friend request."

Rick nodded his head when the door bell chimed again.

"Daryl, hey sorry to interrupt, you left these two tools in my car," Michonne said as she came back into the body shop office carrying her sleeping child.

Daryl took the tools and replied, "I am sorry about that."

She smiled and said, "it's ok, you both have a good day."

"Michonne I know you're not from here so I wanted to let you know there's a carnival coming to town in a few weeks. Probably about the time you move into your new house. You and your child might really like it," Rick said.

"I go carnival Mommy," Andrew's head shot up from Michonne's shoulder.

Michonne, Rick and Daryl laughed at the little boy's sudden awakens at the mention of a 'carnival.'

"We're you pretend sleeping?" Michonne tickled her son as he giggled.

"Carnival Mommy?" he asked again.

She nodded her head and said, "we will see if I don't have to work then we might."

Rick smiled at her hopeful that he would see her again. He tried to not notice her beautiful blue sundress. Daryl's work phone rang as he took the call leaving Rick and Michonne to talk amongst themselves.

"This really is a nice town, It's different than Atlanta," Michonne said while trying to start a conversation as she noticed Rick kept nonchalantly just staring at her.

"Thank you, it's a really nice town especially to raise children in. I have two children myself and I am glad they are growing up in a small town. You know, since you are moving here, if you don't want to commute to Atlanta, the Elementary School is looking to hire a nurse. If that's something you think you would be interested in, I could put in a good word in for you," Rick said.

Michonne smiled, "aww that's so nice. Thank you, I really appreciate it. I would just have to determine what the salary is. I am a single parent. Part of the reason I rented a home in King County is the cost of living is a lot cheaper here than in Atlanta."

Rick nodded his head in understanding, "yeah I am a single parent as well."

They spoke for a few more minutes before they both parted ways and left the body shop. Michonne got into her car after helping Andrew into his car seat. She noticed her smile when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She found Sherriff Grimes handsome but tried to push the thoughts out of her mind as she was starting to fear all men were the same after her last relationship.

...

"Dad, that lady was really nice. Her son was so cute too. I wish I had a little brother or sister. Instead of Carl who is older and mean," Judith said as she adjusted the radio as her father turned the truck onto the highway.

Rick smiled and said, "yeah she was really nice. Andrew was really adorable. Reminded me of you when you were that age." Judith snickered whenever her father talked about when she was younger especially the stories about how she loved to play with red solo cups when she was a baby.

"Dad you should see if she's on Facebook. We can invite them to the carnival that's coming in a few weeks," Judith said.

Rick smiled and said, "actually when you were waiting for me, I told her about the carnival. I don't know if I should send her a Facebook friend request. I just met her and that might seem too strange."

Judith was playing a game on his iPhone when she said, "Dad I found her, she's one of Uncle Daryl's friends on Facebook. I already sent it."

"Judith Grimes! What have you told you about going on Facebook on my iPhone!? Give it to me right now and don't even think of asking to play the games on there ever again. I will be deleting the games," Rick demanded.

The young girl quietly gave the iphone to her father and tried to hold back tears. Her father very rarely yelled at her but when he did she couldn't help but cry. "Dad you kept smiling at her I thought you would want me to send the request," Judith replied still fighting back her tears.

"My iPhone is mine. Mine. You don't just send people friend requests on my Facebook. What were you thinking? I can't believe you just..." Rick's lecture was cut short when his iphone beeped in his hand. Once he stopped at the stop light he saw the notification.

Michonne had accepted his Facebook friend request.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: This idea for a new story came to me while I was waiting to get my car's oil change and song, "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran came on the radio, random I know lol. I hope you liked it. I want to incorporate Judith into more stories as I noticed a couple of mine only feature Carl. Michonne's son's name in my stories I write it as Andrew because it's different. I hope you liked this first chapter. I am deciding on if there will be an ex, if so who will that be? I really want to write this story full of fluff and less angst. I am not sure how many chapters this will be but it will based on how many reviews, favorites, follows. I know that it will at least be a multi chapter story. Feel free to tell me your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the warm responses to chapter 1! As always, I truly appreciate the time you take to read my stories. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Here's the new update :)**

 **Chapter 2...**

Rick and Judith arrived home. The Grimes' six bedroom house was large and grey in color. A beautiful white porch wrapped around the front of the house. Gorgeous green trees surrounded the property. Rick had the house built a year ago and a couple months ago, Rick had an in ground pool installed in the back yard. It was a very large home for just him and his two children but he wanted to give them what he didn't have growing up. He had a nice salary as a Sheriff and he had invested in small security camera business that proved to be successful. The return he got on his investment allowed him to build the 4,500 sq ft house.

"Are you mad at me Daddy?" Judith asked as she finished her dinner. As Rick promised, he got her burgers for dinner as he ordered a pizza for Carl.

Rick shook his head and replied, "No I'm not mad. Just in the future please don't add people on my Facebook. Michonne, well she accepted the friend request but if she hadn't, I am the Sherriff of this county Judith, can you imagine how much that would have been a embarrassing for me?" Rick was happy that Michonne had accepted the friend request, more than happy actually, he was ecstatic.

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry," his daughter gave him a hug as she ran upstairs to her room to go to sleep.

"Judith?!" Rick yelled up the stairs. The 9 year old girl ran back down the stairs.

"Yes Dad?" she asked hopeful he was still not mad at her.

Rick hugged his daughter and said, "I love you, always know I could never stay mad at you. Here's your ice cream money for tomorrow." Rick said as he handed over the $3.

"Thank you Dad! I love you too!" she said. Judith turned back up the stairs as she passed her 13 year old brother Carl as he gave a moody look. He had a pair of large headphones covering his ears as he went into his room and closed the door. Aside from getting his dinner from his father, Carl didn't speak much. Not that he couldn't but because he chose not to.

People told Rick that Carl was just going through a phase. He tried to tell himself that as well. Some days it was hard on Rick, he missed the little boy his son Carl used to be. So playful and fun, now Rick was lucky if he got more than 2 words out of Carl in a day. Judith couldn't be more opposite of Carl. Unlike Carl, Judith was so kind and funny. She loved to make jokes and could talk for hours.

After he cleaned up the kitchen and packed his children's lunches for the next day. Rick Grimes started his nightly routine. He set the alarm system to his large home and checked the locks. Once upstairs he walked along the hallway and turned off Judith's bedroom light as she was asleep. Carl was asleep in his room as well as Rick also turned off the light.

Once in his bedroom, he shut the door and settled into his bed in a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt as he watched his tv and laid back on the soft blankets. A few times he caught himself looking at his iPhone. No communication from Michonne. He had so many questions about her. One thing he immediately noticed was that she didn't flirt with him or hit on him like the other women in the county did. _Maybe she wouldn't be interested in me_ , he thought to himself as he clicked the tv remote.

Unable to resist, Rick Grimes opened up his Facebook app and clicked on Michonne's profile. He was so curious for what photos she had posted, what type of posts had she made, what were her likes, what made her laugh or what made her cry. Immediately Rick was taking back at how gorgeous she was in all of her photos. A smile graced his face when he saw the photos of Michonne and her son. Photos of when Andrew was a baby up until now at 3 years old. The little boy reminded him of Carl at that age.

Suddenly when Rick went to click out of the app as he felt odd looking at her old photos, he did the unthinkable. He accidently hit, 'like' to one of her old photos. His heart raced as he sat up in bed quickly. Unsure if he should remove the 'like' or not, he internally panicked. Rick Grimes was the Sheriff of King County. He had the highest ranking occupation in the town next to the mayor. Fear was something he never thought he had until this moment, this simple, small moment. He quickly "unliked" the photo. The last thing Rick wanted was to appear desperate or odd.

He set his alarm and turned out the lights when his iPhone beeped with a notification that Michonne had posted a new photo. He mouth was agape when he laid in the dark staring at the photo. She was wearing a blue V-neck shirt, her hair was down and, she still had make up on. Her Facebook post said, "When your toddler won't go to sleep and you have to read the same story for the 20th time..." He chuckled when he read her post. Rick remembered when Carl and Judith required a bed time story every night.

Thinking that he should just go to sleep, he couldn't resist replying to her photo with one word, "Beautiful." He turned the app off not wanting to see anything else for fear of rejection.

The light came through his window as he opened his blue eyes to start his morning. He smiled when he saw the Facebook comment from Michonne, a simple, "thank you :)" Rick walked into his bathroom and took a shower. They had a busy day ahead of them. He rubbed the shampoo through his hair as he thought about how truly beautiful Michonne was. Rick knew there had to have been something about her that made his adopted brother Daryl be friends with her. Daryl was nice to customers but there weren't many that he took the steps to be friends with them on Facebook. He finished his shower. Every step of his morning routine were interrupted with thoughts of her.

The Sheriff came downstairs to find his kids eating their morning cereal. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was out and the birds were chirping. Carl bobbed his head to the music playing in his headphones. Rick noticed Judith looking at Carl. She was so hopeful for attention from her big brother but he was at an age where he couldn't be bothered with anyone.

"Hi Dad," Judith called out as Rick walked passed to get his coffee.

"Hi Judes, you excited about your big soccer game today?" Rick asked as he took a bite of one of the muffins in the plastic container on the counter.

She smiled big, "I am Dad! I'm excited that my soccer team gets to play against the 'Atlanta Wildcats.' Oh before we leave I want to put some red and black ribbons in my hair. All the girls on my team wear ribbons." Judith ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Rick put on his sneakers that were by the door. On Saturdays he got to wear a t-shirt and jeans or shorts. Today he had on a pair of long black shorts and a red shirt with nice pair of Nikes, matching Judith's soccer teams colors of red and black. He looked at Carl who was eating his cereal and reading a magazine. Rick walked over to him to motion for his attention as Carl removed his headphones.

"Are you sure you won't come with us to Judith's soccer game? We are probably going to have dinner at a restaurant in Atlanta afterwards, maybe go to that Trampoline place. I would really like it if you came Carl," Rick pleaded.

"Dad, I don't want to. Why can't anyone just understand that I want to be left alone?" Carl demanded. His brown hair was shaggy in his eyes.

Rick huffed, "because we love you Carl and we want you to be included in things we do. It's always just Judith and I, I would really like it if you would join us."

"Well maybe I liked it when it was just me and you before Judith was born. The amount of attention that Judith gets is annoying. I am the only person who thinks that she is the reason Lori isn't here anymore," Carl said.

Rick's blue eyes got big. "Don't you ever say something like that again young man! Do you understand me? It is not Judith's fault what happened. She was an innocent baby!"

Carl argued back, "well, she's still the reason my mother Lori is dead."

"Give me that damn magazine!" Rick demanded as he yanked the paper from Carl's hands. "Don't you EVER blame your sister for your mother's death again! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Rick Grimes screamed.

Carl's blue eyes stared at his father as he nodded his head. He had never seen his father scream at him like this before. Rick's face was red as his blue eyes were glossed over in anger. He tried to calm down the shaking he felt.

The sound of the car horn outside indicated that Rick's mother was there to pick up Carl for the day. The teenager stood and walked out the door without saying anything else.

"Dad I'm ready to go," Judith said as she held her book bag containing her soccer cleats. She wiped her face. The more she tried to stop the tears from coming from her big brown eyes the more she let them out.

Rick spoke, "Judith, are you ok? You didn't hear ...you didn't hear that, did you?"

She wanted to lie to her father but lying was something she couldn't do. "I heard what Carl said," Judith confessed.

"Judith, I'm so sorry honey. Carl is going through something. I don't understand why he is so mean lately. I will not tolerate him being like this. He will be grounded. Your mother Lori died in child birth when she had you. It is not your fault. She almost died when she had Carl too. Lori had a medical condition that we didn't know about until she gave birth to Carl," Rick confessed.

"Why did you two have me then if she had the medical condition?" Judith asked.

Rick could not give her an honest answer. He knew why but he couldn't tell Judith. In time maybe but not when she is 9 years old.

"We have to get going to Atlanta sweetheart, we don't want to be late to the game," Rick said. The two of them went outside and got into his truck. It was a quiet ride to Atlanta.

During the soccer game Judith's soccer team the 'King County Knights' won the game. Judith Grimes was crowned as the MVP of the game for scoring the most goals. Rick was a proud father on the side line cheering her on. He took so many photos and videos. It had been a perfect morning until a small tragedy struck.

When Judith was running back from the end of the field she collided with another girl causing her to fall. Upon falling she landed on a piece of metal that was in the grass. It was her screams that caused Rick Grimes to run full force onto the green field. He trembled when he saw the amount of blood coming from his little girl's arm.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Chapter 4 will be up very soon, I just wanted to split the chapters. Feel free to tell me your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 3...**

It was busy day at the Atlanta Hospital. Michonne was filling out charts and trying to help as many patients as she could so when the Head of the RN department told her and the other nurses they were making cuts to the salary she couldn't understand why. She took a quick break to check in with her best friend Andrea who was babysitting Andrew for the day. The little boy was having a good day which put the single mother's mind at ease. She felt guilty for having to work as much as she did but it was only her and Andrew. Michonne's 15 minute break was finished as she returned to the nurses station.

Her eyes were big as she saw him come running into the Emergency room carrying his daughter. His shirt had blood on it and he held his little girl who was noticiablly crying and screaming while clutching her arm.

"I got it," Michonne said to the first nurse who stood up.

She quickly got a wheelchair and told him to put his daughter in the chair.

"What do we have here?" Michonne asked.

Rick was too distraught to talk, "Michonne, she..."

"I fell on metal," Judith cried out.

Michonne quickly pushed the wheelchair into the first open room. The nurse pried Judith's arm from her so that she could examine it. The young girl cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm so sorry, this is going to hurt for a couple minutes but then the pain will go away," Michonne said.

"Will she need a blood transfusion?" Rick asked nervously.

Michonne looked at him and said, "Rick right now, I don't know, I need to get this metal piece out first, clean the wound and stop the bleeding. Don't go far incase I need you to donate blood for her."

Rick started shaking.

Michonne gave Judith medicine to put her to sleep so she wouldn't be awake when the metal piece was removed from her arm. The nurse couldn't risk Judith moving during the process causing her to lose more blood or worse have the piece go further into her small arm. Once the girl was asleep Michonne went to work as Rick Grimes stood to the side and watched. He wiped his tears.

She carefully removed the metal piece and put it on the table. Michonne then administered disinfected to kill any bacteria that could have entered the wound. Once this was complete Michonne cleaned the area of the arm again, one more inspection to make sure she got all of the object, Michonne went to work stitching up her arm. She gave more antibiotics into a tube to make sure Judith received the vitamins.

The entire process happened so quickly that it was over just as soon as it started.

"She is going to be ok. This medicine will have her sleeping for about 3 hours. I can get you a hospital t-shirt if you want to take a shower in the bathroom and clean the blood off of you. Rick, she is going to be ok," Michonne said as she cleaned up the area. She put the blankets over Judith so she could sleep comfortably. As she tucked in the blankets she noticed the soccer jersey that Judith is wearing.

"Did her team win?" She asked. Rick was standing near the wall still in shock. The gloss covered his eyes still of worry and fear.

Michonne saw this look many times from worried parents. It was her job to stay calm for them. She walked over to Rick and put her hand on his arm.

"Thank you, for everything, thank you Michonne. I couldn't have asked for a better nurse to take care of my daughter," Rick said sincerely.

"You're welcome, I'll be right back," Michonne said as she squeezed his arm. Walking down the hall she was thinking about the questions Rick asked during the blood transfusion discussion. Luckily Judith hadn't lost enough blood to need that.

Upon her return she saw Rick sitting next to Judith's bed as she slept. He texted his mother, Carl and his brother Daryl to tell them what happened but that Judith was going to be ok thanks to an amazing nurse.

"Sheriff? Here's a clean hospital t-shirt, you can shower in the bathroom over there, soap and towels are already in there. I also brought one for Judith when she wakes up. I know she didn't get blood on her shirt uniform but I figured she might like a little gift courtesy of the hospital," Michonne said.

Rick nodded his head as he watched her put the shirt in the bathroom, his hands were covered in blood so he avoided touching the object until after the shower.

He took a quick shower just long enough to get the blood off of his skin. Next he put back on his shorts and t-shirt. Luckily the shorts never got blood on them. Rick exited the bathroom to see Michonne sitting by Judith's bed as she filled out charts.

"I brought my work in here, I figured you didn't want her to be left alone in the hospital room," Michonne said. Rick nodded.

"Michonne this was so nice. I know you weren't just doing your job. You are such a kind woman," Rick said as he walked closer.

She smiled causing his heart to race. "You are welcome. I am glad I was here to help. Normally I am off on Saturdays; however, due to call outs I was called in," Michonne said.

"Is your little boy with his father this weekend?" Rick asked trying to strike up conversation.

Michonne's face shifted. "Actually no, Andrew's father is passed away."

Rick's face fell as he felt like an idiot. "I'm so sorry Michonne. If you ever want to talk about it. I know what it's like. My children's mother is passed away too," he confessed.

Michonne gave him a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He was shocked at her admission but glad for it. Rick wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm sorry for you too."

The Head of the RN department came in the room.

"Nurse Michonne, I stopped in to check on your patient, can I talk to you for a minute?" the elderly woman asked.

Michonne stepped into the hall and came back into the room after a few minutes. Noticeably wiping her eyes. "Rick I have to get going," she said as she checked on Judith one more time.

Rick came closer to her but she put up her hand to stop him. "I'm sorry uh, I just got written up for hugging you. This hospital has a strict policy and I wasn't thinking. The amount that our salaries are getting cut, I can't afford to lose hours too," she said.

"I can go talk to them. I don't want you to get in trouble Michonne. You didn't deserve that. The Elementary school in King County is still looking for a nurse. You could be contracted so they can't lay you off. Starting salary is $45,000. I looked into it for you. In a few years when Andrew is in Kindergarten you will be able to check on him. Plus you won't have to do that commute," he urged. Rick just wanted to help her. He also thought that he would be able to see her more often if she worked at the school instead of the Atlanta Hospital. She looked so beautiful in the blue nurses scrubs. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

Michonne smiled, "I will apply under the condition that you let me apply. I appreciate you offering to put in a good word for me but I don't want any special treatment over other occupants."

Rick smiled and said, "just another reason for me to respect you."

Michonne smiled and left the room to help other patients but she continued to come back and check on Judith Grimes.

After a few hours Judith woke up. Her arm was heavily bandaged as Rick quickly got up from his seat. Michonne was in the room helping them.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" Rick asked concerned.

She looked at her arm and said, "I'm ok. Michonne you helped me, thank you so much! It hurts but not like it did before."

Michonne smiled and for the millionth time she replied again, "You're welcome."

Judith was discharged from the hospital. "Dad are we still going to dinner in Atlanta?" Judith asked, "Michonne and Andrew can come too."

Rick raised his eyebrows at his daughter's idea as he looked at Michonne. "That is such a nice offer but I will be working until midnight. Maybe another time," she said.

Rick and Michonne said their "goodbyes." Judith ran and gave Michonne a hug as she said her "goodbye." Rick smiled at their embrace. He was so grateful that Judith had such a great nurse and he couldn't help but think it was maybe fate that she was working that night.

...

It was late at night when Michonne arrived to her small upscale two bedroom apartment in Atlanta.

Her best friend Andrea was sitting on the couch watching a movie in the dark. "Hey Mich, Andy is asleep. He was such a good boy tonight," she said. Andrea had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had been best friends with Michonne since they were children.

"I appreciate you babysitting him for me. Sorry it was last minute notice. I know you had that date," Michonne said as she peeked into Andrew's room. Her little boy was fast asleep clutching his teddy bear.

Michonne changed her clothes and came back into the living room.

"You're welcome. Anytime. He's my little buddy, I will babysit him anytime. Anything good happen?" Andrea asked as she turned on a light.

Michonne sat on the couch and said, "well ironically there was this guy I met and there's something about him that, I just can't quite figure out but I am drawn to him. I met him when my car was getting fix, then tonight he came into the ER with his daughter. He has the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen."

"What's his name?" Andrea asked.

Michonne tried to hide her smile. "Well, his name is Rick."

Andrea grabbed her iPhone and searched Michonne's Facebook to find a photo of him. She looked through and saw his comment on Michonne's picture. "He called you 'beautiful,'" oh damn Michonne. Andrea laughed as Michonne tossed a couch pillow at her.

"If you are going to mock the situation, you can go now. He is really attractive but I am just nervous because I haven't had the best of luck with men. Andrew's father, well you know what happened there. I waited 3 years to date again and when I do, I find a jerk who pretends to be perfect. I date him and after a month I am ready to introduce him to Andrew and he says he doesn't like children. He should have told me that from day one so I would never have wasted my time," Michonne said as she sipped her diet coke and relaxed.

"Mich...yeah...um...did you ever look through Rick Grimes's friends list on Facebook?" Michonne asked as she nervously shook her hand.

Michonne's eyes got big as she saw Andrea's expression. She picked up her phone to see his friend's list. When she scrolled through she found the name. The name that she had tried to avoid for three years. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"What are you going to do? At least they don't live in King County anymore where you are moving," Andrea said.

Michonne let out a tear, "I think I need to delete him."

"Michonne if he's a really nice guy, don't delete him, just block that person you hate," Andrea urged.

"No, even if I block them. What if I see him again or if we hang out, and he posts a photo of me or Andrew, the blocked person will still see it. Dammit, why do these things keep happening to me? This person will never go away. I like Rick but I need to avoid that person so they can't try and take Andrew," She cried.

Andrea replied, "It's ok Michonne. If you are going to delete Rick from your Facebook, you should at least give him a reason."

"I don't want to delete him but I don't know what else to do...ok I'm going to do it," Michonne said. She sent him a message on Facebook:

 **"Rick, it was really nice to meet you. You are so nice and kind. In a few short weeks I will be moving to King County and if I see you around town, I hope it doesn't make for an awkward situation for what I have to do, not what I want to do, but what I have to. It's come to my attention that you are friends with someone from my past that I have been trying to avoid. I have to remove you from my Facebook for that reason. It has nothing to do with you and I am so sorry. Take care, Michonne."**

 **...**

Once back home, Rick helped Judith upstairs to her room. His mother and Carl were already at the house. Rick's mother checked on her granddaughter before leaving the house.

"Dad, when you texted us what happened, I was scared for Judith," Carl confessed, "when she wakes up tomorrow, I'm going to tell her it's not her fault that Lori died. Also, I am going to try and be nicer to her."

Rick gave Carl a hug and thanked him.

He started his nightly routine of checking the locks and setting the alarm system. A wave of positivity came over him as he thought about the fact that his daughter was going to be ok, his son was starting to be nice again and soon Michonne would be moving to King County as he hoped that meant he would get to see her more often.

Rick changed into a new pair of shorts while removing his shirt and climbed into bed. When he checked his iPhone all the positivity he started to feel came crashing down. He read her message over and over. The feeling of pain pierced his heart as Michonne had deleted him off of Facebook.

He laid in bed contemplating her message. That's when Rick was determined that he wouldn't give up. Rick Grimes was determined to see Michonne again.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Andrew's father is deceased but who is it that Michonne is trying to avoid? Stay tuned, please feel free to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the update, Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 4...**

 **3 weeks later...**

Michonne was in the King County Hardware store looking at the paint samples and supplies with her brother Glenn Rhee. She had one week until she moved into her new house and wanted to get it ready before she brought Andrew and her belongings' with her. Glenn's wife Maggie was babysitting Andrew for the day and night.

"I think these colors will look great. I think the firetruck theme is the best idea.." Michonne said as she put the paint cans into the cart. Next they went to the next isle and found the child safety supplies which they loaded into the cart.

"The owner said there's a leaking faucet so we are going to have to fix that," Michonne said as she looked at the plumbing supplies.

Glenn looked just as confused as she did. "Sis, I don't know anything about plumbing, I came to help paint. Why don't you just ask our parents to send someone over to fix it? They can pay for it."

Michonne shook her head, "Glenn I need to do this on my own. Well on my own and your help. I don't need Mom and Dad's money."

"Maggie and I were talking and I think we are going to find a place here. Maybe just an apartment in town for now but we want to be near you and Andrew. I think Maggie would be happier living back in a small town because Atlanta is just not where she wants to be," Glenn confessed.

Michonne hugged her brother and was over joyed. Truthfully she had been nervous moving to the small town by herself. "I am so excited to hear that! Talk to Maggie, if you both want to stay with me at first you can. Its a small three bedroom, one level house but there will be that extra room," she said.

Glenn was thankful and said he would talk to Maggie.

After several minutes of staring at the faucets they finally chose their parts.

"Michonne?" he asked.

She spun around quickly as she recognized his voice. It was noticeable when he second guessed if he should approach her or not.

"Hi, sorry, I was buying some supplies and saw you. I didn't want to leave without saying, 'hi,'" Rick said as he hesitated. He looked nervous and different than the last time she saw him. He had on a black baseball hat, a green/blue flannel shirt and dark jeans with boots.

Michonne gave an awkward smile thinking about how she removed him from Facebook. She felt bad but a mother will do anything to protect her child. "Hi Rick, how are you and Judith doing?" she asked.

Rick smiled as he said, "she's doing good, pretty much back to her old self. I'm doing good, you know, just working and all."

Glenn stood there noticing Rick's looks his way. It was evident that Rick was wondering who this man was. Rick's blue eyes had a hint of jealousy as he didn't look Glenn in the eye. Michonne picked up on the Sheriff's look.

"Rick, this is my brother Glenn, Glenn this is Rick, he is the Sheriff of King County," Michonne said. She was almost sure she heard a sigh of relief escape Rick as he reached out his hand to shake Glenn's hand.

Glenn spoke up after he felt like a third wheel amongst their stares. He noticed there was something about the way Rick kept looking at his sister. She had mentioned the Sheriff once but that was it.

"Well um, I'm sorry to bother you, I'll let you get back to your shopping," Rick apologized.

Michonne spoke up, "you're not bothering us."

"I'm not?" He quickly asked.

Glenn held up two different sets of faucets and said, "Man do you know which of these would be good to use. I'm helping my sister fix up the house before she and my nephew move in, but I don't know the first the thing about plumbing."

Rick smiled and said, "actually, you can't use either of these. The type that you want is this." He walked passed them and picked up the facet at the bottom of the rack.

"You see Sis, I don't know anything about this stuff, we would have put on the wrong part. Rick do you think you could come over and help? I'm sure we can pay you," Glenn offered. Michonne gave him a shocked look. Her brother almost had to hold back his laughter.

Michonne turned to Rick and said, "actually no, it's ok Rick I couldn't ask you to do that. We have to get this all done tonight and it's last minute notice."

"I wouldn't mind helping Michonne. After how you helped my daughter, its the least I can do. My kids are spending the weekend with my mother," Rick said, "it's really no problem. I mean if you want."

Michonne smiled and said, "ok uh do you want to follow us from here to the house?"

"Yes sure I would like that," Rick replied as his black baseball hat shifted on his head. He followed them out of the store after everyone bought their supplies.

Michonne's house was down a winding road, not too far from town. Rick was surprised to find that it wasn't too far from his house. Unlike Rick's home, Michonne did have neighbors. Once everyone parked their cars, Michonne led the way into the house by turning on the porch light and the living room light.

Glenn went into the smallest room that would be for Andrew and turned on the light. He immediately got started on setting up to paint the room light blue. The little boy was his heart and he couldn't wait to have a child just like him with his wife Maggie one day.

Rick and Michonne were both quiet as they put their belongings on the kitchen counter.

"Are you sure this is ok me being here? I can go if it's too weird for you," Rick said.

Michonne looked at him and said, "no, it's ok Rick. Honestly I appreciate you helping. I felt bad for what I had to do."

"I like being around you Michonne, my daughter does too. I was hoping we could at least be friends. If you're in some sort of danger and I have someone on my Facebook friend list who has caused you any harm, tell me, I'll delete them right now," Rick promised.

She was hesitant as she said, "Rick, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking me to do it, I am telling you I will delete them. If it means I can be friends with you Michonne, I will delete them in a second," he said.

Michonne closed her eyes as she rested her hands on the counter. "I am nervous Rick. If I am being honest, I don't know you well enough to trust you with this information," she confessed.

Rick nodded his head. "I understand Michonne. I just, the minute I met you I knew I wanted to know you. When I got your message it stung. I can't lie. I wasn't mad but I wish there were other things that could have happened for you to see that you could trust me," Rick said.

"I am nervous," Michonne said.

Rick nodded his head and he said, "what if I told you something. Something that very few people know about. Well, really I am the only person that knows the truth completely but my mother and my brother Daryl suspect it."

Michonne shifted her body as she turned to Rick.

"I've held this in for nearly a decade and while I've only known of you for a couple weeks, there's something about you that makes me feel like it's ok to say this out loud for the first time..." Rick said as he paused.

Michonne was quiet as she waited for his reply.

Rick's lip trembled as he forced himself to say it, "I had a friend, I don't talk about him, he was my partner at the Sheriff's station, we were both Deputies, My friend his name was Shane. Him and Lori were together, Carl and Judith's mother... I know Judith isn't mine. I know it. She's my daughter and I love her, but she isn't mine. I had to accept that. Lori has no family, Shane left town when Lori announced she was pregnant. I had to accept it for Carl. My son, I couldn't let his sister grow up in foster care. My marriage was over when she announced she was pregnant, truthfully the marriage had been over for years before that. At that time I had been sleeping on the couch, there's not even a chance I am Judith's biological father. When Lori died in delivery, I wasn't even at the hospital when it happened."

Michonne let her guard completely down as she hugged Rick and felt him gasp. The sound was a mixture of comfort and relief. He had been holding in this secret for 9 years.

"It's not your fault when people die," she said as she looked up at him. She could feel Rick's arms around her tighten as he felt relaxed. A minute passed where they stood in this embrace. Michonne slowly dropped her arms as Rick felt her movement and stepped back.

"Is that why you asked about the blood transfusion at the hospital?" Michonne asked.

Rick nodded his head, "yes I was nervous. I knew if you drew my blood you would see that Judith and I don't have the same blood type. I found out when she had a routine doctors visit at 2 months old. I knew I couldn't have been her father but I think somehow I hoped we'd have the same blood type incase anything ever happened."

"Thank you for confiding in me. Your secret is safe with me. Blood doesn't define family Rick. Glenn and I are step-siblings since we were 4 and 2 years old. I love him just as much as if we were blood. I think it's my turn," Michonne said. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Rick touched her back to let her know it was ok.

"A little over 3 years ago, I was working in the hospital one night when this man came in. He told me he was there for one thing which turned out to be a lie because to make a long story short he was an alcoholic with a gambling addiction. After he didn't pay a bookie he got beat up really badly and they broke his arm but he said he had been in a car accident. He was really nice and I fell for him. His name was Spencer Monroe. We dated for a couple months. I got pregnant; however, towards the end of the pregnancy the relationship was very strained. He didn't speak to his family after he ran through his trust fund. I ended up having to work more hours at the hospital to prepare for the baby because he wasn't. Really, I should have been resting more. Andrew was due in August but I went into labor in early July. He was born on the 4th of July, so tiny. He was so small," Michonne started to sob. Rick rubbed her arm. After a few moments she spoke again.

"Since we weren't married I named him Andrew Monroe Rhee. My baby boy gained weight and strength so in 3 weeks he was released from the hospital. Slowly I started finding the liquor bottles and the credit card bills started coming in. Spencer was back to his drinking and gambling. I was planning on ending the relationship, I need to focus on my son and only him. At this point he still didn't have anything to do with his parents. In January one night after a night of drinking, he wrapped his car around a tree. He died instantly at the scene along with his brother Aiden who was in the passenger seat. We had problems but I was completely heartbroken. I went to the funeral and when I met his mother Deanna Monroe, she immediately thought I wanted money, called me every name you can think of. His father Reg Monroe wasn't as cruel even telling Deanna to stop, but she took one look at Andrew and said he wasn't Spencer's baby. I left thinking I'd never see them again. Until a year later they resurfaced and tried to take me to court for a blood test and custody. The judge sided with me and denied their motion for the DNA test. I have avoided them ever since. Refusing the DNA test meant that I didn't have to risk losing my son. I think I am an amazing mother and I don't think they could just walk in and take him but they have influence in the community as she is a former Senator. I would have been ok with just visitations but she wanted to take Andrew and raise him. To replace her deceased sons I think. I won't risk losing my son, so when I saw you were friends with Deanna Monroe, Rick, I had to delete you from my Facebook," Michonne confessed, "I'm sorry."

This time it was Rick reaching for Michonne. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Michonne. I will always be here for you anytime," he said as he hugged her.

"You have the heart of a Sheriff, Rick, you are so sweet, thank you," Michonne said as she touched his chest. Rick pulled out his phone and deleted Deanna Monroe from his Facebook account.

Their embrace was interrupted as Glenn came down the hallway. "Hey sis, I have to go, Noah is broke down on the side of the road in Atlanta, I am going to go help him but I'll be back to finish the painting, sorry," he said.

"It's ok, I'll finish the painting. Thank you so much for your help little brother," Michonne said as she hugged him. Rick shook his hand again saying that it was nice meeting him.

Michonne finished the painting of Andrew's room as Rick fixed the plumbing in the bathrooms and kitchen.

"Rick, I am going to take a quick shower, are you ok out here?" Michonne asked as she saw him half hidden under the sink, "yeah I'm ok," he called out.

After several minutes, Michonne returned from the bathroom clean and no longer covered in paint. "Michonne can you help me, pull the faucet up there to the left," he called out. Michonne twisted the faucet when suddenly water from the pipe covered Rick.

"No Michonne, sorry I meant the other way, turn it the other way," Rick called out as his body fidgeted under the sink to block the water. She turned the water off and couldn't help but laugh as Rick stood his body up, the entire top half of his body was covered in water.

"You think this is funny?" Rick asked as he wiped the curls out of his eyes. His blue eyes lit up when he laughed too.

Michonne laughed harder, "Here give me your shirt I'll put it in the dryer and get you a towel."

Rick removed his shirt but Michonne wasn't prepared for the sight of his body. His abs were chiseled in a way she never imagined them to be. Rick noticed the change in her face, she was no longer laughing. He was thankful for the time he put in at the gym.

Michonne gave him a towel and when she put his shirt in the dryer she smirked to herself and with her back to him she whispered, "damn."

She tried to not focus on his body as she tried to strike up a new conversation, "I was thinking about throwing a BBQ once Andrew and I get settled in, would you and your children like to come?"

Rick smiled and said, "yes, we would love to. Thank you. I want to meet your friends and family. Andrew is so adorable Michonne, he reminds me of my son at that age."

"A few times Andrew has mentioned you and he wants a Sherrif's badge for some reason. I think he kept thinking about your uniform when we met you that day at Daryl's body shop," she said.

Rick's eyebrows were raised. It warmed his heart that Andrew had talked about him, "I will get him a fake badge and a hat the next time I see him. Judith likes him so much, kept talking about how cute he is."

Michonne started smiling at the thought of how adorable that was. "You've done a good job raising her Rick. You are her Dad no matter what a blood test says. Biologically doesn't matter, what matters is that you love her. I'm really glad I met you Rick. You are so nice and caring," Michonne said.

Rick smiled and said, "thank you Michonne. I feel the same way about you. So, does this mean I can add you back to my Facebook account?"

Michonne laughed and pulled out her iPhone and sent him the request.

They had more conversations as Rick got his dry shirt out of the dryer. They hugged once more as they parted ways as they were finished at the house. She headed back to Atlanta while the Sheriff headed to his house.

After Rick arrived home, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Feel free to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for reading and then taking the time to review my stories. It really helps me as a writer to know what do you like? What do you not like? What characters do you want more of? Are some stories too much smut? Or not enough? lol... Here's the new chapter, Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 5...**

 **2 weeks later...**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in King County, Georgia. The sky above was blue and the sound of the birds were chirping. Rick Grimes pulled into the parking lot of the King County Elementary School. It was the annual mother/daughter luncheon for the King County Girl Scouts.

"Judith are you sure you don't want me to come in sweetheart?" Rick asked. His daughter was looking out the window at the other girls from her Girl Scouts as they headed inside with their mothers. He was quiet as he waited for her response. It broke his heart that she even had to deal with something like this at 9 years old.

The young girl looked at her father and responded, "No Dad, it's ok, Grandma will be here soon." Judith grabbed her book bag and once again told her Dad that he didn't have to come inside. Rick's mom was supposed to be meeting Judith for the luncheon as a "stand in mom." Sometimes when Judith got upset about not having a mother, Rick tried to remind her that some children don't have fathers in their lives but she has him.

Rick stepped out of his driver's side to open the door for Judith as he said, "Ok well I am going to the station to work on paperwork, I will see you after the luncheon. My mother should be here soon." _She better show up,_ Rick thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt himself get nervous all of a sudden when he caught the sight of Michonne. Every time he saw her, the palms of his hands started to get sweaty. He could feel the nervousness down into his abdomen. Even his breathing changed when he was in her presence.

"Hi Rick, hi Judith," she called out as she got closer. Wearing a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue fitted V-neck shirt. Her hair was down and styled with a few pieces pulled up on the sides.

The young girl smiled and waved, "Hi Nurse Michonne!"

Rick smiled big, "Hi Michonne, how have you and Andrew been? How's the house coming along? Do you need any help?" All he wanted to do was help her even when she didn't ask or need help. He tried to refrain any desperation that was in his voice but he quickly realized he just asked her three questions all at once in his nervous state.

"The house is good, we are completely moved in. My brother and his wife just moved here too and they are staying with us for a little bit. Which helps because they are paying half the rent. Umm, Andrew just started daycare and I took your recommendation, I applied and was just hired to be the elementary school's nurse," Michonne said.

"Michonne, that is amazing! Congratulations," Rick replied. The Sheriff was secretly so happy that she took the job at the elementary school because that meant that he would be seeing her more often.

Judith spoke up, "Nurse Michonne how come you're here on a Saturday?"

"I have to do some paperwork before I start officially on Monday. I should get going but it was really good seeing both of you," Michonne said. Rick and Judith waved goodbye to her.

Judith smiled at her father. "Dad, you always smile really big when you see Michonne." Her words caught his attention as he replied, "Judith I always smile."

"You don't smile when Mrs. Anderson tries to talk to you," Judith giggled.

Rick started laughing. Judith was so humorous at times and sometimes it saddened him that he couldn't exactly take credit for her personality as they didn't share the same DNA but she was his daughter regardless. The woman that Judith was referring to was a hair stylist at the local SuperCuts. Rick took Judith in for a hair cut one time and ever since then the woman stalked Rick. Anytime she saw him, she would come running to speak to him at which point Rick couldn't have been more annoyed. While Rick didn't encourage violence amogst his children, when his son Carl punched her son Ron in a school argument, at least Jessie Anderson left Rick alone afterwards, which made Rick happy.

"Daddy I'm gonna go inside now," Judith said.

Rick hugged her and told her to have fun.

 **An hour later...**

Michonne was setting up her small office and reading charts to categorize which children had which allergies. She often looked out the window at the beautiful day that was outside. The sound of the birds chirping as they passed by the large square window. Her blue walls were now decorated in black picture frames of motivational quotes and her nursing degree. Adorable photos of Andrew were placed in beautiful frames on her desk. Maggie was babysitting Andrew for Michonne and then she was planning on coming to the elementary school to meet Michonne as the two women were taking Andrew shopping with them.

"Nurse Michonne?" Judith asked sheeplishly as she stood in the doorframe. Her face was red from crying. She sobbed and choked back her tears as she spoke.

Michonne quickly got up from her seat and said, "Judith? Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"Um, today is the mother/daughter luncheon with the Girl Scouts and my Grandma was supposed to come but she never came. They are starting the luncheon and I don't have anyone with me. Daddy said he would come but my Grandma was supposed to come...she never came," Judith cried again.

"Judith it's going to be ok, do you want me to call your Dad and have him come get you?" Michonne asked as she quickly got Judith some tissues.

"No ma'am because I won't get my make up badge if I don't go to the luncheon," Judith cried again. What pained her wasn't just the fact that Rick's mother didn't come but it was also the other little girls in the Girl Scouts Troop and their comments about how "Judith Grimes doesn't have a mom" they made when they didn't know she could over hear them.

"What do you want to do? You're going to have to bear with me as I am only used to a toddler boy. How can I help you?" Michonne asked.

Judith wiped her tears some more. "Um, can you sit with me at the luncheon? We're going to eat lunch and then do make up tutorials. So I have to put make up on you if that's ok. Next we will be doing arts and crafts, then I get my badge," she said.

Michonne was taken back. She wasn't sure what to do. Most certainly she wanted to help Judith but to stand in as a "mother" to her, she wasn't sure how the town would look at her or assume she was with Rick when she wasn't.

"Here's what we are going to do, we will call your Dad and see what he wants us to do. He is a Sheriff and he solves problems," Michonne said. Judith nodded and tried to calm herself down as she took a seat and called her father using Michonne's phone.

Rick answered on the second ring, "hello Michonne?" He was shocked she was calling him but also happy.

"No, Daddy it's me. Grandma stood me up, she didn't come to the luncheon, the girls were laughing at me. I have to go to the luncheon or I won't get my badge. Daddy, why did Grandma not come? Can Nurse Michonne..." Judith started crying again, each sentence being broken up into sobs.

Rick became a mix of angry and frustrated as Judith spoke. Rick's mother hated Lori since the day she met her. His mother was close to Carl as she knew that he was Rick's son but Judith was a different story. She of course bought the girl Christmas presents every year and a birthday gift but when it came to spending time with her she did not. Rick's mother knew Judith wasn't Rick's child and while she raised Daryl herself and wasn't opposed to the idea completely of someone raising a child that wasn't theirs biologically, the fact remained that for Rick's mother when she saw Judith she thought of Shane and Lori, who were Judith's biological parents.

Michonne asked for the phone as Judith was very visibly upset.

"Hi, Rick, it's Michonne. We have a bit of a situation, I wasn't quite sure how I should handle it. I do plan on talking to the mothers after this luncheon about the bullying if that's ok. Judith asked me to come with her to the luncheon. Now, I don't mind doing it but I wanted to make sure that was ok with you, this is a small town and I didn't want someone assuming things, if you know what I mean," Michonne said.

Rick was trying to divert his anger about his mom as he registered what Michonne said. "Um yes Michonne you can go with her to the luncheon, if that's ok with you. I would appreciate it actually. I don't want Judith missing out on today. As far as the town, I really don't care what anyone thinks about me. Michonne, I really appreciate you doing this. This is the second major thing you've done to help Judith and I, I just want you to know that I really appreciate it and I'm glad I know you."

Michonne smiled and gave the phone back to Judith. The young girl was excited that Rick agreed for Michonne to come to the luncheon with her as she talked to him and he said he would come to the school at 2 pm to pick her up. She knew the other girls would make a comment about Michonne not being her real mother and she even knew people would think Michonne was her Dad's girlfriend but she didn't care.

"Ok, let's dry your tears. We are going to have fun ok?" Michonne said as she gave Judith another tissue. The young girl smiled and nodded her head.

Being a mother to a little boy, Michonne wasn't sure what to expect at the luncheon but she and Judith went to the cafeteria where it was being held and signed in.

"Judith! Come sit with us!" a young girl with red hair screamed out and waved. It was Abby Ford. The daughter of local King County residents Abe and Rosita Ford. Just like Judith, Abby was a bit of an outsider in the Girl Scouts Troop.

"Come on Michonne!" Judith said as she grabbed Michonne's hand and lead her over to the table. The two of them sat down as the other woman at the table reached up and shook Michonne's hand.

"Hi, there, I am Rosita, what's your name?" she asked.

"Hi, my name is Michonne, nice to meet you. I am the nurse here and friends with Judith's father. I am here to help out today," she replied. Michonne noticed that the four of them were at a table by themselves as the other Girl Scouts were at another table. A young blonde girl named Sophia seemed to be the leader of the "mean girls pack," is what Michonne thought they looked like.

"It is nice having another woman to chat with finally," Rosita said.

Abby spoke, "Judith, it's ok that your Grandma didn't come."

"Girls, the four of us are going to have fun," Rosita said. She wasn't new, she knew this wasn't the first time that Rick's mom bailed on a Girls Scouts event. Rosita's husband Abe is friends with Rick Grimes just as most people in town were.

Michonne and Rosita talked as Abby and Judith had chatter amongst themselves as the adults were in conversation. The two women found that they had a lot in common and even exchanged phone numbers with plans to go shopping together in the near future. Rosita gave Michonne a quick run down of King County. All the gossip, both good and bad. Michonne took in everything she said.

The four of them had lunch and then it was time for the make up. The girls in the troop were to put make up on their mothers and in Judith's case, Michonne, her "stand in mother for the day." The process made the girls giggle as they struggled to put the make up on the women, something they weren't used to doing.

Afterwards, they collected their badges. Rosita was talking to another mother as Michonne spoke to the Troop leader Carol Peletier about the bullying that Judith endured. Michonne quickly saw where Carol's daughter Sophia inherited her attitude from. The older woman said that her daughter Sophia would never do such a thing. Michonne was polite and civil as she told her that perhaps the girls should have a group meeting about bullying. After the resistance from Carol, Michonne decided that she would just speak to the Principal Aaron Ross on Monday and ask him to have an assembly on bully prevention as their was no making head way with this woman.

Everyone bid their goodbye as Michonne watched Judith smile as she got her badge. Maggie arrived to the elementary school with Andrew in hand. Michonne had explained everything that happened that day when Judith was talking to another little girl far from ear shot range.

"Rick Grimes, that's the guy that keeps hitting 'like' to your Facebook photos?" Maggie grinned, "I think he likes you Michonne. Your brother did the same thing to my photos on Facebook before we got together."

Michonne started laughing, "I think he might, but I'm not sure."

"Yeah well he wrote, 'beautiful' on that one photo, so I'm thinking he does," Maggie said.

"Maggie, I am really nervous to date, I am confident in myself but with Andrew, I don't want to introduce a man and it not work out," Michonne answered.

Maggie smiled, "well Michonne if you dated Rick, this won't be like with Negan. Rick likes children, even has two of his own. That will be a big difference. Also, Glenn said that Rick kept staring at you in the Hardware Store then later on at the house."

"Oh my God Maggie stop," she laughed and then said, "You are right though Maggie, God, what was I thinking dating Negan for a month? I am glad I never introduced him to Andrew," Michonne said as she reminded herself of the cocky ex-boyfriend who cared more about expensive suits then people. The man even said he liked children when he met Michonne but after a night at dinner when a child was screaming at the next table and he made comments about children being annoying, it became very clear that he didn't like children. A red flag in her mind, she ended it with him before he ever met her son. Luckily he just accepted the break up and didn't turn obsessive.

Judith caught the glimpse of Andrew and ran back over to them. The little boy smiled when he said Judith. He remembered how she bought him an ice cream. Michonne introduced Judith to Maggie and explained that she was her sister-in-law.

When they all went outside Rick was standing near his truck waiting for Judith. "Hey sport!" he called out when he saw her running to him in excitement. Next he felt the nervous feeling come over him as he saw Michonne walking slowly behind her, holding her purse and Andrew. Another woman was walking next to her.

"Dad! Daddy! Look I got my badge!" she yelled as she gave him a big hug.

Rick smiled and said, "oh look at that! That is so nice. Did you thank Michonne for going with you?" His blue eyes stared at Michonne as she arrived to where they were on the sidewalk.

"Yes Dad, thank you so much Michonne for coming with me!" Judith gave her a hug, "You're the best."

"Thank you so much again Michonne," Rick said. He wanted to give her a hug but was too nervous to move from where his boots stood on the concrete sidewalk.

Michonne smiled, "you are very welcome, it is ok. I had fun actually, even made a new King County friend, her name is Rosita."

"Yes, that's my friend Abe's wife," Rick replied. He was happy that Michonne was making friends with people in his circle because that meant there would be more chances that Rick would see Michonne.

Michonne looked over and saw Maggie smiling, "Rick, this is my sister-in-law Maggie, she is married to my brother Glenn, who you met."

"Nice to meet you," Rick said as he extended his hand to shake Maggie's. She said the same thing and shook his hand.

"And I know this little guy," Rick said as he tickled Andrew's side causing the little boy to giggle and squirm, in Michonne's arms. Michonne smiled at how cute their interaction looked.

Judith spoke up, "Dad, I did Michonne's make up, doesn't she look pretty?" Maggie grinned at Michonne's facial expression. Some of the makeup was a little off, Judith had put too much eyeshadow and she under lined the lipstick but the little girl was proud of her work so Michonne refused to take the make up off until she was away from Judith.

Without any hesitation Rick spoke, "yes, Michonne always looks pretty." Michonne thanked him and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure what that meant but she couldn't deny that she was feeling something for this small town Sheriff.

Rick and Michonne continued to talk but when Michonne had to take a phone call, Maggie saw what Glenn saw that night as Rick stared at Michonne. Even when Judith talked, Rick seemed to be lost in staring at Michonne.

After Michonne finished the phone call from her father, they were all about to part ways when they were interrupted by a woman obnoxiously running their way.

"Rick! Rick!" she waved her arm in the air.

"Oh God, no," Rick murmured under his breath causing Michonne, Maggie, and Judith to look at him.

It was the woman who works at SuperCuts. "Rick you are a hard person to reach, I tried sending you a friend request on Facebook but I think you declined it on accident," she said. And truthfully Rick had but he had declined it on purpose.

"I just want to say the fight between Carl and Ron, well I would really like to make it up to you and I was thinking dinner at my house," she said.

Rick shook his head, "that won't be necessary."

Everyone felt awkward not sure if they should stay or go.

"umm well ok, well how about then just you and I have dinner?" she asked.

Rick felt uncomfortable as he had only met her one time as she cut Judith's hair, and ever since then it was like she was obsessed with him. He told her he was not interested in dating her as they didn't have anything in common and her desperate personality drove him insane. So when she sent him a friend request, he declined it. She wasn't someone he could just be civil friends with because he knew she liked him and he didn't feel the same way about her.

"My Dad can't go to dinner with you," Judith spoke up. Everyone looked at the young girl.

Jessie said, "well I wasn't asking you, I was asking your father."

Rick's eyes got big, "don't talk to my daughter like that."

The blonde woman said, "oh I didn't mean, I didn't mean...I'm sorry Jillian."

"My name is Judith," the young girl said firmly.

Jessie was so focused on Rick that she didn't pay attention to his child. so

"I've told you that I can not date you, I am not trying to embarrass you so please don't keep doing this," Rick said.

The blonde woman huffed and said, "well I don't understand, why won't you date me?"

"My Dad has a date tonight with Michonne, Ms. Anderson, so please leave him alone," Judith said coldly.

"Oh," she conceded as she backed up and said, "sorry to bother you Rick, I won't bother you anymore." The blonde woman walked away to pick up her son Sam who was there practicing the violin in extracurricular class.

There was an awkwardness in the air after she left.

"Judith," is all Rick could said as he pinched he bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to go now, you all have a good weekend," Michonne said.

"I'm sorry Dad, I was trying to get Ms. Anderson to leave you alone and I heard you tell Uncle Daryl that you like Michonne, so I..." Judith confessed.

"His blue eyes got as big as the sky as a wave of pink blushed his cheeks in embarrassment as he said, "JUDITH."

Maggie spoke up, "it is a nice Saturday, maybe you two should go to the dinner, even as friends. I can babysit Andrew tonight." She had known Michonne for years and she knew that her sister-in-law had a crush on Rick Grimes even if she refused to admit it.

Rick gave Michonne a look. Searching for any sign of something. Either she would agree or be mortified. He was hoping it was going to be the first one.

"Michonne, I'm sorry about all this, um, would you like to go to dinner with me? We could go as friends," he asked.

She nodded as if Judith's big smile and big brown eyes staring at her weren't pressure enough, Michonne replied, "yes Rick that would be nice."

"Ok, thank you, um, I just need to find someone to watch Judith as Carl is going to be staying at his friend's house tonight, uh," Rick said.

Maggie spoke up, "I can watch Andrew and Judith tonight. Rick when you pick up Michonne, just drop Judith off with me. If that's ok."

Judith smiled at Rick big as he nodded his head.

"Andrew I'm coming over your house tonight to play with you," she said as she tickled the little three year old boy in Michonne's arms. He giggled and called her, "Jude."

Michonne smiled at their interaction and said, "well, Rick I have to get going but um, I'll see you tonight, 7:00 pm? Does that sound good?"

"It's perfect!" He blurted out this time not holding back on his excitement. Rick couldn't believe this was happening. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even though so many women in King County wanted to date him, he couldn't be bothered with any of them. He knew part of the reason they all wanted to be with him was because he was the Sheriff of the town. Michonne was different. She was a chase, she wasn't desperate like the other women.

On the way home they stopped by "Great Clips" for Rick to get a haircut on the other side of town. An elderly woman cut Rick's hair as he was confident that she wouldn't become obsessed with him. Later on after they got home, Judith packed a bag of toys she thought Andrew might like to play with. Rick went and took a shower. His beard had gotten a little thick so he decided to shave it all off. He felt like he looked years younger as he saw his reflection in the mirror. Having some second thoughts after shaving the thick beard, he hoped Michonne liked the way he looked. This wasn't the way he thought he would ask her on a date. But it was a date or was it? He rubbed his face in disappointment as he remembered saying, "we can go as friends." Now he wondered if she thought it was date. He decided to text her. Texting was a safer bet in his mind then actually calling.

He texted:

 **Rick Grimes: Michonne, I am looking forward to tonight and getting to know you more. Thank you for agreeing to come with me. I apologize as it's been a long time since I've done this whole thing but I know I mentioned that we can go as friends or is this a date? I hope it's a date, if you hope so.**

After a few minutes, Michonne only texted back three words, **"I hope so."**

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Rick and Michonne are having their first date! What do you think will happen? Normally I never write anything Jessie but I thought it would be some funny shade to throw in. This will be the only time Jessie will be mentioned in this story, as I have no plans to add her to future chapters. So to recap, Spencer Monroe is Andrew's biological father. Negan is the ex-boyfriend she dated for a month before meeting Rick. Negan isn't going to be a major character in this story and he may not be mentioned again, or if so it will be brief. This story won't have love triangles of any kind as I have decided on where the angst will come from and it will be unlike anything I've ever written. I hope you liked this chapter, tell me your thoughts :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the new update, Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 6...**

Rick took one last look at himself in the mirror. He shaved his face, his brown hair was neatly brushed back. His hands pressed out any wrinkles to his red and blue plaid shirt. The dark jeans were a favorite of his he thought as he put on his boots.

"Dad, I'm going to Patrick's house for the night to play XBOX," Carl announced as he knocked on his father's bedroom door. Rick opened the door to let his son know that he heard him and approved of him spending the night at his friend's house.

"So, um, Judith said you have a date tonight?" Carl asked, "Dad it's not that annoying blonde lady who cuts hair right?"

Rick couldn't help but laugh and said, "No son, I am not going on a date with Jessie Anderson. I will never go on a date with her. No, the woman I am going on a date tonight with is the new nurse at the elementary school. Her name is Michonne."

Carl studied his father and replied, "Judith likes her, is she nice?"

Rick smiled and said, "yes when Judith hurt her arm when we were in Atlanta, Michonne was her nurse. She's really nice. A little bit younger than me but she's got a little boy, his name is Andrew. The father, he well, he's passed away so she's a single mother. I really like her Carl, I know it's strange for you and Judith for me to date but I really like this woman. You know I wouldn't just bring anyone around my children unless I knew there was really something there."

Carl smiled and said, "it's cool Dad."

Rick nodded feeling like a bit relieved that his teenage son gave his approval. While it was not needed, it sure made Rick feel less stressed out that both of his children were on board in agreement with him dating Michonne. Now he just hoped that tonight would go well and there would be future dates.

After loading up into his vehicle, he dropped Carl off at his friends house then headed to Michonne's house with Judith in tow. Suddenly Rick realized he was empty handed so he pulled into the local grocery store to pick up flowers. He picked up a bouquet of red roses. Judith had talked him into buying a Barbie doll that was in the only isle that offered toys. Rick picked up a fire truck for Andrew. They walked to the check out and purchased the items.

After getting back on the main road he made his way to Michonne's house. He was nervous as Maggie Rhee swung the door open with a big smile. "Hi Judith, Hi Rick come on in, Michonne is still getting ready," she announced.

"Hi, I didn't want to be late, sorry," Rick apologized as he followed Judith inside. His palms were sweating as he held the flowers in his hands.

Michonne came out of her room to greet Rick and Judith. "I'm sorry just about 10 more minutes and then I'll be ready," Michonne said. She looked beautiful and Rick wasn't sure what she needed to do in those 10 minutes because to him she looked perfect.

Before he could say anything Andrew started crying and climbed down from the couch as he hugged his mother's leg, "Stay here Mommy," he cried out. Michonne explained to him that she had to go somewhere with Rick but that he would be staying home with his Aunt Maggie and Judith who would be playing with him.

Michonne picked up her son and said, "I'll be back soon ok? Remember we talked about this." She stroked his back as he continued to cry.

"Hey can I borrow your Mommy for a few hours? I'll be really nice I promise. You know what, got you something," Rick said as he pulled the fire truck out of the bag and handed it to Andrew.

The little boy's eyes lit up as he sniffed his tears away. "Fire truck?" he asked as he reached his little hand towards Rick.

Rick smiled and Michonne's heart melted. She put her son down as he went back to the couch with his fire truck in hand. His little footed pajamas climbed up on the couch and sat next to Judith who was smiling.

"These are for you," Rick said as he handed Michonne the flowers. She gushed and thanked him. Maggie offered to put them in water so that Michonne could finish getting ready. Her make up, hair, and outfit was already on, all she had to do was pick out her shoes and they were on their way.

Michonne grabbed her purse and kissed Andrew goodbye, they both waved goodbye to Judith.

"No curfew, stay out as long as you want. Glenn won't be home tonight since he's working," Maggie said with a smile as she gave Michonne a knowing look.

Once outside Rick opened the door for Michonne which she thanked him for.

"You look so beautiful Michonne," Rick said after he got in his driver's seat.

"Thank you, I hope this outfit is ok, I wasn't sure where we were going tonight," Michonne replied. She wore a pair of dark blue denim short shorts and a pink flowy blouse.

Rick smiled and said, "you look perfect. I've never been on a date with someone as beautiful as you so if I say something stupid, please ignore it."

Michonne smiled and said, "oh stop, you are so sweet. Thank you for getting Andrew that toy, that was thoughtful. I haven't dated a lot since Spencer passed away and the few dates I've been on, well, no one has ever bought Andrew anything."

Rick nodded and said, "Well you both are a package deal. As a single parent myself, I know that dating you means that I'll be around Andrew a lot. It wouldn't be right to not buy him something and acknowledge him."

"That is really sweet Rick, you have no idea how much that is appreciated. And we're dating now?" Michonne asked.

Rick's eyes got big, "Oh uh well I meant, sorry I mentioned I might say dumb things. I'm a little nervous. If this date goes well and you have a good time. I'd like to do it again maybe if you want that." His hand gripped the steering wheel as he put his foot in his mouth.

Michonne giggled, "It's ok, I was joking. I am having a good time. In fact, this country music doesn't even bother me."

Rick laughed as he stole a look at her when they stopped at the red light.

Turning his truck into the parking lot of the Steakhouse he turned off the vehicle and opened the door for Michonne. They walked up to the restaurant and found their table that Rick had reserved.

Their conversation was light and fun. Rick found himself laughing often. He found Michonne to be so funny. There was something about her that was drawing him in by the second.

It didn't go unnoticed the random men who snuck a glance her way. Rick prided himself that he was on a date with the most beautiful woman in the restaurant.

They both finished their steaks and potatoes. Rick liked that fact that Michonne didn't just order a salad, they got the same entrée with Rick's steak bigger in ounces as his appetite was bigger.

"What do you like and dislike in a relationship?" Rick asked.

Michonne took a minute before answering, "Honesty. I think I like that the most and of course loyalty. I don't give second chances when it comes to cheating. For me, I need to hear truth even if it hurts me, I don't want the man I am with to lie to me. Romance is nice but I don't need fancy, extravagant things, just sometimes a text message saying he is thinking of me, well that alone means a lot. What about you?"

Rick was ready as he said, "well, I like the same things as you do Michonne. Honesty, loyalty, also, I need to be with someone who isn't judgmental. I am a family man, so my family comes first but I am also the town's Sheriff with a lot of responsibility. Sometimes I have to work late and I need to be with a woman who understands that and doesn't put me down for it. I went through that with the kids's mother and I just need someone who doesn't berate me."

Michonne nodded, "I don't think there is anything wrong with a man who works hard for his family. It's not like you are out at a club or drinking with your buddies while your kids are at home. As a nurse, when I was at the hospital working, I worked so many odd hours so I get it."

"We have a lot in common Michonne. I told you about Judith's real paternity but known the less, I am raising her as my own, in addition to my teenage son who is mine as far as I know. You have one child of your own. How do you feel about dating someone with two children? Do you think it's a lot to take on?" Rick asked.

Michonne was nervous, she wasn't going to lie. There was something about Rick Grimes that drew her in. The way his blue eyes looked at her made her heart race. She could see herself dating him. Maggie and Andrea told her to be happy, so she thought perhaps this might be her chance. It was when Rick bought Andrew the fire truck this night that sealed her opinion of the Sheriff.

"I always wanted more children. The fact that you are raising a child who isn't your child biologically tells me that you would accept Andrew. You are right the children are a package deal when it comes to dating a single parent. I am having a nice time with you Rick. If it's ok with you, I would like to do this again," Michonne answered his question.

Rick smiled and nodded as they finished their meal.

After leaving the restaurant, they almost headed home before an idea caught his mind.

"Maggie said, stay out as long as we need to," Rick said.

Michonne looked at him and said, "Oh Rick um, I don't know how to say this but I don't sleep around. In fact, I haven't slept with anyone since Andrew's father."

Rick's eyes got big and he almost felt embarrassed the way he said. "No no, I don't mean that. I'm not the sleeping around type either Michonne. No, um, I was thinking there's a carnival on the other side of town we can go to if you want. Maybe we can go a second time with the kids but tonight we can go by ourselves and actually get to ride the scary rides."

Michonne smiled and said, "ok absolutely, that sounds like so much fun."

Rick felt like a teenager when he pulled into the parking lot of the carnival. He quickly opened the door for Michonne. His heart raced when she touched his hand. At first he thought he was imaging it but when her fingers graced his hand again as they stood in line to buy tickets, Rick looked at her with a smile as he held her hand. She rested her body against his arm while the waited.

"Do you like what's going on here? Between us?" Rick asked.

She smiled and said, "I haven't smiled this much in a very long time. I like you Rick Grimes."

He bit his lip and smiled. "I like you too, a lot," Rick replied.

After buying their tickets he let Michonne lead the way and decide what rides they would go on. Stopping at various times to buy her carnival food like funnel cake and fries.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" he asked hopeful.

She bit her lip, "I don't know Rick. I know we just rode that roller coaster but Ferris wheels make me nervous. They just stay at the top. And I, I just don't know," Michonne gave a soft laugh as she struggled to look at the large Ferris wheel.

"Do you trust me?" Rick asked softly.

She nodded her head.

"Ok than, follow me," he instructed.

He held her hand as the entered the Ferris Wheel.

"Just um, don't rock it ok, please," Michonne said nervously.

Rick replied, "I won't shake it, I promise. I know you're nervous." He put his arm around her as the Ferris wheel started. After a few trips of going up and down Michonne was getting less nervous.

While they were at the top of the Ferris wheel Michonne found her nerve to look down at the lights of the carnival as they were in the night air.

"Look down Rick, wow, look how beautiful it is down there, oh my God," Michonne gushed as she saw the pink, yellow, red, blue lights of the carnival from the sky.

Rick smiled and said, "it is beautiful, but it doesn't compare to how beautiful you are Michonne."

She looked up at him as her voice hitched.

The Sheriff leaned in and when he saw her body move forward Rick cupped her chin as he kissed her lips. The crisp night air was blew through their hair and against their hot skin as they sat in the seat of the Ferris Wheel.

Rick leaned back slowly as he stared into Michonne's eyes. When she leaned forward again, Rick smiled as he kissed her mouth again, this time they parted their lips as Rick was the first to push his tongue forwards against hers. It was when Michonne gave a soft moan that Rick knew he was doing something right.

They kissed for what felt like several minutes when the Ferris Wheel restarted and they were being lowered back to the ground. Michonne sat nestled underneath of Rick's arm.

A couple of hours later they made their way back to Rick's truck to head back to Michonne's house.

"I had such an amazing time," Michonne said as they pulled onto her driveway.

Rick smiled and said, "I did too Michonne. Thank you for going on a date with me. Do you want to do this again?"

Michonne sat holding the two stuffed animals in her hands that Rick had won for Judith and Andrew. "I do Rick. Also, I want to meet Carl and maybe we can get all three kids together," she replied.

Rick nodded as he leaned in towards her with his eyes fixated on her lips.

She smiled and gave him a kiss knowing that's what he wanted. When his hand reached and touched her firm ass that was behind held in her dark blue short denim shots, Michonne giggled and pulled back. "I like you a lot Rick, but let's, let's just go slow, if that ok Sheriff?" Michonne said.

Rick's eyes got big, "God, I'm so sorry Michonne. I shouldn't have touched you there. I just, I'm sorry." He felt like he had destroyed their whole night. Rick had spent the entire night staring at her tight ass that when they got close his hand couldn't control himself.

"Don't apologize. The night isn't ruined. I am very attracted to you Rick, very attracted but I just want us to go slow. If or when the time comes, I will let you know when I'm ready to be intimate ok?" Michonne said.

Rick nodded, "Whenever you are ready, it's no rush from me Michonne. I like you so much. I don't mind waiting, we can wait as long as you need. You won't ever feel pressure from me."

Michonne knew he was embarrassed so she kissed his cheek and his lips letting him know it was ok.

They walked to the house slowly. Both felt like they didn't want the night to end but it had to. Luckily their first date went so well and there would be another one day.

It was 1 am and Rick picked Judith up off the couch where she was sleeping. He bid his 'goodbye' to Michonne. As she closed the front door she leaned against the wood of the doorframe smiling.

Uncertain of what the future may bring, one thing was for certain, Michonne was swooning for Sheriff Rick Grimes.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me your thoughts :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the new update...I will be updating all of my stories by the end of the month. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 7...**

 **Several weeks later...**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon as Michonne pulled up in front of Rick Grimes's house. Her protective hand placed gently on the homemade potato salad, coleslaw and chocolate cake. While the drive from her house wasn't too long she was nervous that all her hard work in cooking and baking would end up on the floor of her car.

"Swim Mommy?" Andrew asked as he kicked his little feet behind his blue flip flops.

Michonne looked at him in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"Yes we will go swimming but first we're going to get settled in ok buddy?" Michonne responded as she got out of the car and got her son out of the back seat.

Michonne walked up to the front door holding the dishes in her hands as Andrew held onto the side of her yellow sundress. The little boy was excited when he got to ring the doorbell though he struggled to reach it.

"Hi Michonne!" Judith answered as she swung the door open, "Hi Andrew! Michonne let me help you, Daddy is in the back cooking on the grill." Judith took the top dish of the potato salad from Michonne's full arms.

She smiled at the young girl and said, "thank you so much!"

There was a teenage boy come from the living room and saw Michonne struggling with the other two pans and the little boy holding onto her tightly.

"Hi um, Michonne? I'm Carl, do you want me to help you with one of those dishes?" he asked.

This was the first official day of Michonne meeting Carl, Rick's son.

"Hi Carl, yes actually if you can help that would be great, thank you," Michonne responded.

Carl walked up and took the large pan of chocolate cake and walked to the kitchen with Michonne and Andrew following behind him. "Um is there chocolate pudding in the chocolate cake?" Carl asked as he studied the pan putting it in the fridge.

"Yes, actually your Dad told me you really like chocolate pudding so I found the recipe. I hope you like it," she said.

Carl smiled when he realized that she made a dessert specifically because he likes chocolate pudding. The gesture made him smile and appreciative. He really felt like he was going to like this woman that his Dad was dating.

Rick came in from the deck. "Hey you, told you to text me when you pulled up and I would come out to help you bring in the food. You look so beautiful,"

he said as he walked up to Michonne and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi yourself, it's ok, Judith and Carl here help me," Michonne said as she smiled at the two brunette children smiling back at her.

"Rick, I swim?" Andrew asked pointing to the sliding glass door to the in ground swimming pool in Rick's back yard.

Rick bent down and picked the little boy up. "That depends, can I get a hug first?" Rick asked. Andrew immediately hugged Rick. In the past couple weeks of Rick and Michonne dating, he had spent a lot of time around Andrew. Judith was with them most of the time. Carl on the other hand being a typical teenage boy always wanted to hang out with his friends rather than his family. Today was going to be different he was making an effort to get to know his Dad's girlfriend. The fact that his Dad had been so happy go lucky and smiling all the time lately, Carl accredited that to Michonne.

"You know you can't get in the pool unless me or your mommy are watching you right? And you have to always wear your life jacket ok?" Rick said to Andrew as he held the little boy in his arms.

Andrew nodded.

The five of them ate lunch together on the patio. Later, Rick sat back quietly drinking his beer as he watched Judith and Andrew play on the old swing set that hadn't been used in many years. He enjoyed seeing Carl and Michonne laugh and bond over some tv show called, "The Walking Dead." The two talked about which characters were their favorites and who weren't.

"Rick push me!" Andrew yelled out as he struggled to get on the swing.

Michonne's heart melted as she heard her son's request. He wasn't calling for her but for her boyfriend. Rick quickly put his beer down and grinned, "he's asking for me." He gave a quick kiss on Michonne's cheek before leaving the deck.

"So um, Michonne I'm sorry I never come around when you, my Dad, Judith and Andrew go to dinner together or anything. I just like being with my friends, its nothing personal," Carl said.

Michonne sipped her lemonade and said, "it's ok. I was a teenager once and being with my parents and my brother weren't what I wanted to do either most of the times. I am glad we are getting to meet though. It's not just your Dad and I in this relationship, I want you, your sister and my son to be happy with everything that is going on."

Carl shoved a big fork full of the chocolate cake with pudding filling into his mouth, "you keep making cake like this and you can marry my Dad." The two of them started laughing loud enough to cause Rick to turn around and watch their exchange as he pushed Andrew on the swing.

"Rick...swim?" Andrew asked again as the swing passed by him. Rick quickly stopped the swing and picked the little boy up.

"Yes buddy you can swim now," Rick said as he carried him back up to the deck.

Michonne changed his shirt and put sunscreen on him before putting on the life jacket. Judith came out to the deck to go swimming too. Carl said that he was going to go play XBOX and excused himself.

Rick got into the pool first before he reached for Andrew who was waiting at the edge for him. Michonne was glad her sunglasses were hiding half of her expressions because when she saw Rick shirtless and his chiseled abs she lost her thoughts. Surprisingly as it was, even though she and Rick had been dating for a couple weeks now and even had the exclusivity talk...Rick and Michonne hadn't yet had sex.

After an afternoon of swimming, the night was starting to fall. Everyone went inside and changed into dry clothes.

"Let's watch a movie," Judith announced. Michonne agreed that they could stay longer. Andrew became attached to Rick. Everywhere Rick went Andrew wanted to follow him. The little boy's eyes lit up when Rick let him wear his "King County Sheriff's Department" baseball hat.

"I think he likes you more than me," Michonne joked as she saw Andrew sitting on Rick's lap on the couch as Judith started the movie.

Rick smiled and said, "he's my little buddy, aren't you Andrew?" Andrew nodded his head as he hugged Rick. The little boy stayed buried under the baseball hat.

Michonne gave Rick a kiss on the cheek. They had a previous conversation where Michonne told Rick she only wanted to kiss on the cheek in front of their kids for now. They had a fun night watching movies and bonding.

 **A few months later...**

It was Friday night and Rick pulled up to the resort. He and Michonne were having a romantic getaway. Carl, Judith and Andrew were with Rick's mom for the weekend. Michonne was surprised when she offered to not only watch Rick's children but her son as well. She told Rick's mom that if anything happens to call her sister-in-law Maggie Rhee and she will come pick up Andrew. Rick told Michonne it would be good for all 3 kids to spend the weekend together while he and Michonne took their relationship to the next level.

The resort was beautiful. It had couple's massages, a spa, hot tub and a hotel suite filled with flowers and fruit baskets that Rick had arranged ahead of time.

Michonne said that she wanted to do the couple's massage first. The hotel suite told her that they would send the masseuses up to the hotel room. She laid on her stomach on the table while she waited for her massage to start. Rick was supposed to be on the table next to her but he told her how he had to go do something but would be right back. The hotel suite was dark with the only light coming from the candles.

Michonne heard the door open and before she could turn her head she felt the hands on her back. Next the oil sliding up and down her spine. When the hands massaged her shoulders and neck it put her into a relaxed trance. Barely able to hide the moans that escaped her mouth, she was relaxed.

When she felt a kiss on her shoulder, Michonne quickly turned her head and jumped up. Her hand immediately covered her naked breasts. Rick stood in front of her wearing only a towel. He kissed her lips.

"Are you a massage therapist now?" she joked as she pulled her locks to the side of her neck.

Rick smiled and nodded, "only for you."

"So there are no massage therapists coming?" she laughed when she realized her boyfriend's plan.

Rick shook his head, "nope not to this room. You want s massage, it will come from me."

"I like when you surprise me," Michonne said, as she kissed his lips softly. "Rick my feelings for you, I can't tell you how much I care about you," she confessed.

Rick touched her back as he said, "Michonne you mean the world to me."

Michonne bit her lip and said, "Rick, I'm...I'm ready. I'm ready to make love."

Rick's heart skipped and he had to hold back the excitement he had in this moment. He took Michonne to the bed that was surrounded by candles. She laid on her back as Rick climbed on top of her. His mouth was soft as he kissed along her cheek and down her neck.

His hands were gentle as touched her body. Rick couldn't get over how perfect her body was. The sounds of soft moans left her mouth as she felt Rick go down her body. He kissed her stomach as his hand gently massaged her vagina after he removed her towel.

"Rick..." she whispered.

His blue eyes glanced up at her as he kissed her vagina gently. He was being as romantic and delicate as he could. No matter how much he wanted her right now, he was determined to take their time for their first time.

Michonne's body shock as Rick's mouth moved a little quicker. She then felt the kissed on her flat stomach again as Rick came back up her body. Michonne spread her thighs as Rick nestled between them. He removed his towel as he entered her gently.

"Michonne," Rick said.

Her brown eyes looked up at him as she answered, "Rick..."

He bent down and kissed her lips as he started to move his hips thrusting gently as his dick slid back inside of her. "Michonne, I love you...I love you," Rick confessed. He kissed her lips and within a second, his mouth became in a matching rhythm of his hip.

Michonne wrapped her legs around his waist allowing Rick to go deeper. Her dark hands caressed Rick's pale face lit up by the candlelight as she answered, "I love you too...I do."

Rick kissed her mouth feverishly. His heart was swelled. This was the woman he had been waiting for. Increasing his speed they both climaxed at the same time. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

They made love for the rest of the weekend and bonded by talking about their future.

Sunday night they drove home. Rick often picked up Michonne's hand to kiss the back of it. They stopped by Rick's mother's house to pick up Judith and Andrew. Carl had text his father to tell him he was going to his friends house.

"Did everyone ya'll have a good weekend with Grandma?" Rick asked. After the talk he had with his mother for the whole girl scouts situation, his mother apologized and said that she would no longer take her distaste for Lori out on Judith.

Judith beamed, "we did but we didn't get a chance to get ice cream. Can we get ice cream?"

Rick laughed and said, "you haven't eaten dinner yet, no ice cream."

He turned his truck onto the highway. Michonne was sitting in the passenger seat with Judith in the back seat and Andrew in his car seat next to her.

"Please Daddy can we get ice cream? Just one scoop each?" Judith pleaded. Michonne couldn't help but laugh at how persistant her boyfriend's daughter was.

When it was quiet in the car suddenly Andrew spoke up, "Please Daddy?"

Rick's blue eyes flashed in the rearview mirror. Michonne immediately got serious as she looked at Rick and back at Andrew. Judith was shocked as well.

Rick nodded and said, "ok we'll get some ice cream." He pulled into the Baskin Robbins parking lot. Judith said she was going inside to start trying the samples. Rick told her that he and Michonne would be inside in a minute.

Rick and Michonne got out of the truck first. He left the air conditioning on as they stood outside of the truck whispering. "He called me..." Rick stopped himself.

"I know, I heard it. I think because he's used to Judith saying it," Michonne whispered back.

Rick looked at the little boy sitting in his car seat quietly looking down at his stuffed bear.

"I want...if you want...I want to be his Daddy. He can call me Daddy, if it's ok with you," Rick said. He bit his lip as he held back tears, "such a sweet boy, he deserves to have a Daddy."

Michonne's eyes welled up with tears as well, "it's a big commitment Rick. I mean if something happens and we're not together anymore, what happens then?"

"Then I am still his Daddy. I am not breaking up with you but if something happens and we do...well, I am still his Daddy," Rick answered her without thinking twice. He pointed up to the window where Judith was inside the ice cream shop happily sampling the different flavors. "I'm her Daddy even though DNA says otherwise," he whispered.

Michonne hugged Rick and wiped her tears. "The heart of a Sheriff," she whispered, her earlier statement from several months ago when she first met Rick. While their time together might have seemed short, they were both grown and not interested in playing the dating games. There were three children involved and this was an adult relationship, time would not be wasted playing games. The time that Rick and Michonne had spent dating, had been perfect. They never argued. Each passing day they feel even more in love with each other. Michonne finally nodded her head as Rick opened the truck door. Andrew gave a confused look as he watched Rick slowly unbuckle his car seat.

"Ice cream," Andrew said excitedly.

Rick smiled through his tears, Michonne had tears as well. "Buddy, earlier you called me Daddy," Rick said. Andrew stayed looking at his stuffed animal quietly.

"Do you want me to be your Daddy? I want to be your Daddy if you want me to be," Rick said.

Andrew looked up at Rick and said, "yes Daddy." While the little boy's speech wasn't advanced that was all Rick needed as he scooped Andrew up in his arms. Michonne hugged them both as they went inside the ice cream shop. Her heart swelled that she found the most perfect man, the man of her dreams...Sheriff Rick Grimes.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Lots of fluff, I hope you liked this chapter... Feel free to tell me your** **thoughts :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been awhile since I updated this one. I'm sorry about that. So, just to recap. Michonne is a single mother of 3 year old Andrew. Andrew's biological father was Spencer Monroe. Spencer passed away a few years ago when Andrew was still a baby. She meets Rick Grimes also a single parent of Carl and Judith. Though he knows Judith isn't his biological child, he loves her the same. Like Andrew's father, Judith and Carl's mother is passed away as well. While Rick Grimes was shy around Michonne, it was Judith who was instrumental in the two adults dating as she really liked Michonne. In this story, Carl is a young teenager and Judith is about 10 years old. In the last chapter Andrew called Rick, "Daddy," causing a shift in the situation. The title, "The heart of a Sheriff," was given for Rick in this story who takes care of children that he knows aren't his biologically, but he loves them the same. Ok, now that were brought up to speed, here's the new update, Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 8...**

 **6 months later...**

It was barely 6:00 a.m as the sunshine rose in King County, Georgia. The light hit his eyelids causing him to wake before the alarm. Sheriff Rick Grimes opened his light blue eyes as he inhaled the fresh scent of lavender. His strong pale arm was still wrapped around her body. He very quietly turned his head and looked at the video baby monitor on the end table. A mischievous smile crept across his face as he turned his head back to face the back of her head. His left hand caressed her left hand and the large 3 carat engagement ring that was place on her slender finger.

Rick couldn't help himself as he rocked his hips against her. As much as he didn't want to wake her due to the fact that she so rarely got to sleep in, he also couldn't help himself. His lips were placed on her bare shoulder as he rocked his hips against her letting her feel his manhood. If it hadn't been for the thin white sheet separating their bodies, he could have easily slid his dick in her vagina. Her firm ass was planted right on his pelvis.

"Michonne...Michonne, baby are you awake?" Rick whispered into her ear as he continued to rock his hips and kiss along her neck and shoulder.

"Mmmhmmm," Michonne moaned while her eyes fluttered slowly open.

Rick re-positioned his body overtop of his fiancé and said, "Andrew, Andrew isn't even up yet, come on, let's squeeze in some alone time before all these kids demand our time." Another mischievous smile spread across his face as he kissed Michonne's lips.

She twirled her fingers throughout his hair as she replied, "you're ready to go again? We had sex all night last night. I am still exhausted from you."

They both let out a small laugh as Rick said, "yeah well, I have the sexiest fiancé in the world, I can't help myself. You make me this way. Come on baby, spread your legs for me. I know you want it." His smile was now gone and replaced with a serious aroused facial expression as he put his hand under the white sheet and caressed her clit. Their eyes met and stared at each other as her voice hitched.

Michonne simply nodded her head as she spread her thighs allowing Rick Grimes to enter her without any further instruction or plea. "I love you," Michonne whimpered as her fiancé settled on top of her as he fucked her into the morning hours.

"Mmm I love you too," Rick moaned as he increased his speed. His lips found her as he took her into a passionate kiss as her hands gripped his back. When she moved her head from their intense kiss to get air, Rick took the opportunity to trace his tongue down her chin and sucked on her neck, all while never stopping his pace of his hips as he thrusted his cock deeper when she wrapped her legs up around his waist.

Michonne bit down on her lip to stop the loud moans and sounds that dared to escape her lips. Suddenly Rick's pace increased, he was close. His body had been fighting off the climax until Michonne came, he used his free hand to play with her clit as he continued to fuck her. The minute his fingers rubbed her clit and labia she shook with an explosive orgasm allowing Rick to release his warm seed deep inside her pussy.

Their foreheads rested against each other as their breathing labored in sync with each other. Finally their eyes opened as they stared at each other. Rick pulled Michonne's hand as he kissed her hand that held the large engagement ring that he gave her last month.

"I love you so much Michonne," Rick professed as he kissed her lips once more.

Michonne caressed his face as she replied, "I love you too."

Rick slid himself out of Michonne as he rolled over onto his back. He watched Michonne struggle to stand up. It almost amused him that he made her so weak. He did admit that it did stroke his ego to know that he gave his fiancé so much pleasure.

"Mmmm that body," Rick said as he watched Michonne walk naked across her bedroom to get clothes for a shower.

She grinned as she turned around to see her fiancé laying naked in bed staring at her. "Don't you start with me again, we don't have time for a morning round two," she laughed as she saw Rick biting his lip as he stared at her naked ass.

He got of bed and pulled her into the bathroom. They started the shower and even though Michonne persisted earlier, when she saw the water from the shower head run down Rick's hard body and chiseled tight abs she couldn't help herself as she stroked his dick asking him to take her up against the shower wall one more time.

After their shower they dried off and got ready for the day. It was a Saturday morning where Rick had spent the night over at Michonne's house. She was insistent that they not move in together until after the wedding. On this night Judith and Carl were at Rick's mother's house while Andrew wanted to stay home. Rick buttoned up his green and brown flannel shirt, finally tying his boots. Michonne was dressed more casual in a navy V-neck shirt and black shorts. She and Maggie were going shopping for the wedding decorations. Rick told Michonne to have full control of the wedding decisions and he would pay for it and be there. He wanted her to have the complete wedding of her dreams and that including what the color scheme would be down to the flower arrangements and everything in between.

Michonne started making breakfast of pancakes as Rick once again was hovering behind her with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and loved all the affection that he gave her. It really made her feel loved and adored. Andrew's biological father Spencer Monroe didn't make her feel this way, nor was he this affectionate.

Rick looked at his watch. His mother would be bringing Carl and Judith to Michonne's house. Judith would be spending the day with Michonne and Maggie while Andrew was planned to spend the day with the guys Rick and Carl.

"I am going to wake up Andrew, he's gonna be cranky if we let him sleep too late," Rick said as he finally peeled his arms off of Michonne. She laughed as she thought about Rick waking up Andrew who wasn't the most happy little boy when he was woken up.

After a couple minutes, Rick reappeared in the kitchen with Andrew awake in his arms. "Hi Mommy, Daddy waked me up," Andrew muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

Michonne and Rick smiled at each other as she placed kisses on her son's cheeks. "Yes, Daddy woke you up because we have a big day planned today. We have a lot to do. I want you to eat breakfast then we have to get you ready for the day," Michonne instructed.

When Rick attempted to put Andrew in his booster seat the little boy insisted on Rick holding him as they sat at the table. Even though Michonne would sometimes remind Rick that Andrew was 3 years old and fully capable of walking, it didn't stop Rick from wanting to carry him everywhere they went. It had been a long time since he could do that with his own kids and now he got the opportunity again.

After Michonne served breakfast, Rick helped cut Andrew's pancakes and they both sat eating as Michonne started the conversation. "I can't believe how fast things have changed in the last several months," she professed.

Rick nodded his head with a mouth full of pancakes as he balanced holding Andrew on his left leg and eating with his right hand. "I can't wait to see you walk down the isle Michonne. You're going to be the most beautiful bride there ever was. Then after our blended family will be one big Grimes family. Not only am I looking forward to the wedding but I am looking forward with our final meeting with the attorneys when we adopt each other's children," Rick said. He gave Michonne a wink when he saw her smile.

"I know we started this conversation for you to legally adopt Andrew and give him your last name but when Judith and even Carl asked that I adopt them and become their legal mother..." Michonne stopped speaking as tears welled up in her eyes. This happened everytime when she thought about the night that Rick's children asked her to adopt them after finding out that their father would be adopting Andrew. For Michonne and Rick this meant that they were solidify being mutual parents to all three children despite if DNA said otherwise.

Rick put his fork down as he caressed Michonne's arm. "I know, and I love you Michonne. I didn't think I could be anymore in love with you but when you decided to make that decision, my heart just full engulfed you. I can't picture my life without you," he said.

"You won't have to. I love you too," Michonne promised.

The door bell rang as Michonne got up to answer it to find Carl and Judith standing there smiling. "Dad said you made pancakes," Carl said. Michonne smiled and nodded as she opened the door futher and hugged the two of them. Rick's mother had dropped them off without coming to the door. Over the last several months when it came to Rick's mother their were highs and lows. She liked Michonne but felt that she and Rick might be moving their relationship too fast.

"Carl I made you those chocolate pancakes you like and Judith, your blueberry pancakes are ready too," Michonne announced as the two of them charged to the kitchen. Michonne was known for her cooking especially her breakfast foods.

"Hi Dad, Hi Andy," Judith and Carl announced nearly the same time as they grabbed their plates.

Rick and Andrew waved as they ate. Michonne helped them with their plates and drinks as she took her seat. "Alright, so Judith you're going with Michonne and Maggie for the day and..." Rick was cut off as Judith spoke up.

"Mom, Carl and I call her Mom now," Judith corrected her father.

Rick smiled and put up his hand, "I'm sorry, I stand corrected, Judith you are going with your mom and Maggie today. Carl, you, Andrew and I are going to go by the paint store so we can set up his new room at our house, then if we can hurry and get done in time we will go fishing," Rick promised.

"I go fishing?" Andrew asked as he looked up at Rick who was still holding him in the chair.

Rick nodded and said, "yes were gonna go fishing after Carl and I paint your new room." The little boy smiled as he ate another bite of pancakes.

The Grimes family got ready and went their separate ways for the day. Through out the day Michonne would text Rick about the wedding plans she chose and Rick would always text her back to tell her that he just wanted her to be happy and to do whatever she wanted.

After spending the better part of the morning painting one of the spare rooms at his house for Andrew when the little boy and Michonne moved in. It occurred to Rick that his house wasn't exactly the most toddler safe. He told Carl that they were going to hardwood store to pick up a baby gate for the upstairs stairs as well as various items like protectors for the outlets and an alarm system for the inground pool in the backyard. Granted, Andrew was 3 years old and knew not to do certain things, but in Rick's mind, accidents still happened and he wanted to prevent that.

Rick, Carl and Andrew loaded up into Rick's new pick up truck and headed into town. He placed Andrew in the front seat of the shopping cart as Carl walked along side the cart talking to his Dad. Andrew was playing a game on Rick's iPhone and wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"So, tell me son, what do you think about having another sibling?" Rick asked.

Carl smiled and said, "well, at first I thought it would be weird but then I noticed when Michonne and Andrew would go home to their house for the night, you and Judith would seem sad. Then I found myself missing them. You've done a really good job raising us Dad, but I admit it's nice having a mom around. I was so young when Lori died, so having her around is nice. I love Judith, but having a brother is going to be nice. Do you think you and Michonne will have a baby of your own?"

Rick looked at his son, he smiled and said, "Well, we haven't really talked too much about that son. Our focus right now is you, Judith and Andrew. Maybe in time Michonne and I will have a baby together biologically, but if we do, I want you to know that child would be loved the same as we love you, Judith and Andrew. Everyone will be loved and treated the same."

"Yeah except this one, right now is the baby so he gets away with more," Carl said as he rubbed Andrew's head.

Rick laughed and said, "oh I wish you could have seen yourself when you were this age. You had me around your little finger. Anything you wanted, you got. You wanted ice cream for dinner? Sure little Carl." Rick's facial expression caused Carl to start laughing.

"Ok Dad, I believe you," Carl said.

Rick loaded up the shopping cart with more items when he turned the corner to a familiar voice from his past.

"Sheriff Grimes? Sheriff Rick Grimes is that you? Oh, it is," the older woman said as she saw Rick. Carl looked over as he saw his father's eyes get big.

"Oh uh," Rick uttered unable to say anything.

Suddenly a man came around the corner and said, "Deanna, they don't have those flowers you like in landscaping were just gonna have to go to the florist shop," the man said.

Deanna Monroe looked up at her husband Reg and said, "Honey, look who it is Sheriff Rick Grimes. We have only been in town for two days and we ran into him. Is this Carl? Oh my what a handsome young man you've grown up to be. I remember when my...when my son was your age." The older woman lost her words for a moment.

"Deanna it sure was nice to see you, but Carl and I have to get going," Rick said as he tried to maneuver the shopping cart away. One of the back wheels of the cart got stuck on a small piece of cardboard and Rick walked to the back of the cart to remove it. Just then Andrew turned around.

"Daddy I dropped phone," Andrew said as he was now turned around facing Rick, Carl, Deanna and Reg Monroe.

Rick went back to the front of the cart and grabbed his iPhone off the ground and handed it to the little boy in the blue overralls and blue polo shirt. The little boy was happy and immediately went back to playing the game. Rick once more tried to move the cart. Carl stood off to the side unsure why his son was acting so weird.

Deanna walked closer to front of the cart to get a better look at the little boy. "Well, Rick I didn't know you had another son. That's interesting," Deanna said as her demeanor changed as she looked at Rick in a more serious tone.

"He's not Lori's son, this caramel skin, well that's not possible. Who's his mother?" Deanna asked.

Rick gritted his teeth and said, "my wife. He's my son. Have a good day." Rick tried again to move the cart but Deanna blocked him.

"Look there's no need to be hostile Rick. You don't want me to be hostile. I might be short but don't let the height fool you Rick Grimes. Now what is his mother's name?" Deanna demanded.

Reg came closer noticeably shaking as evident the sound of the light bulbs in his hands. "Deanna, there's no need for threats. Rick...what is your wife's name?" Reg asked calmly. Deanna continued to stare at Rick. Carl stared at his father. Rick looked forward with his hand gripping the shopping cart with his teeth gritted as he looked down at the innocent boy playing on his phone none the wiser of the tension surrounding him.

An employee of the hardwood store came running up to Rick and said, "Mr. Grimes, I forgot to tell you that your sons' name, Andrew did you want those letters made in blue or green? The plaque for his new room will arrive next week." And with that moment, Rick closed his eyes trying to think quickly.

Deanna's stern face softened as she stared at the innocent little boy.

"What's your name?" Deanna asked.

The little boy looked up at the woman and said, "Andrew." Deanna quickly said, "is your mommy's name Michonne?"

"That's enough, were leaving, Carl lets go," Rick said as he moved the shopping cart.

"I don't think so!" Deanna yelled as she grabbed the end of the shopping cart and yelled, "This is MY GRANDCHILD! You will not move this shopping cart again!"

Reg Monroe quickly tried to calm his wife down as her face was turning red. Rick yelled at her to move and told her if she tried taking Andrew out of the cart he would charge her with kidnapping and that he didn't give a damn if she was related to Andrew or not.

"What the hell is going on?" Carl yelled as he saw the commotion.

Suddenly Andrew started crying and reaching for Rick as he yelled, "Daddy, Daddy hold me."

Rick's heart was crushed as he picked up Andrew and held him tightly to his chest as he told Carl to push the cart so they could pay and leave. Reg and Deanna Monroe followed Rick causing Andrew to tighten his grip on Rick's neck. To Andrew this older couple were strangers. To the Monroe's this little boy was their grandchild, their late son's only child.

Both Spencer and Aiden were passed away and Andrew was the only link that Deanna had to her deceased sons as Aiden never had children.

"Let me just talk to him, Rick, let me hold him for a minute," Deanna pleaded as she walked quickly behind him. Andrew would randomly scream out. Random people in the store would look over as they rushed through the store until Rick finally stopped causing Carl to stop the cart. Rick turned and looked at the Monroe's.

"I am sorry for the loss of your son's. I can't imagine what it's like to lose a child. Truly I wouldn't wish that on anyone in this world. But after what you did to my fiancé, tired to take Andrew from her. I won't let you disturb what we have," Rick said as he cut himself when Deanna interrupted him.

"Fiance? So you and Michonne aren't married yet? That means you have no right to my grandchild. I can take him out of this store and you can't stop me," Deanna demanded coldly.

"Like hell, you're taking my little brother," Carl yelled at the woman.

Normally Rick would have scolded Carl for talking to any adult in that manner but in this situation he just let it go. Emotions were running high for everyone.

Rick put his hand on Andrew's back to calm him down. "This, none of this is good for anyone. Deanna, Michonne and I are getting married. I have a very large house, I make a really good income, once we get married I am adopting Andrew. She is adopting my children. We're going to be a family. If you do love this little boy then you will respect that. I am not trying to replace Spencer, I just want to raise him. I love Andrew as much as if he was my own," Rick said.

"You're not changing his last name, that little boy is the last next of kin we got, you're not changing his name!" Deanna yelled out in the store.

Reg saw Rick about to react so he put his hand up and said, "Please Rick, please forgive my wife, it hasn't been that much time that has passed since my son's passed away at the same time. Our emotions are strong at the moment. Do you think that maybe in a couple of days we can all sit down, you, me, Deanna and Michonne. We can sit down and talk about some possible solutions that will allow everyone to be happy? We just want to see our grandson. I know that my wife made some mistakes with Michonne and threatening to take Andrew. We don't want to upset him or uproot his life, we just want to see him." At that moment, Deanna started crying into Reg's arms.

"Dad," Carl said as he looked back and forth.

"Ok...ok, if it means that we can all stay out of court, next Friday we will all meet up at the Olive Garden in town. Andrew will not be present during the first meeting incase words get heated. I don't want him subjected to this drama," Rick said.

Deanna said nothing but only cried. Reg nodded his head and thanked Rick. Reg Monroe gave Rick his phone number and told him that after years away from King County that they had come back to fix up their old house. The elderly man thanked Rick again as they left.

"Dad, this is none of my business, but do you think Mom is gonna be mad?" Carl asked as he climbed into the truck. Rick was silent as he put Andrew into his car seat.

After several hours, Michonne arrived to Rick's house to bring Judith home and for her to pick up Andrew. After she saw the room, she thanked Rick for setting up the room. Carl took Andrew and Judith out to the back deck as he knew his Dad and Michonne needed to talk.

"I need you available next Friday," Rick urged.

Michonne smiled and said, "oh ok, are we going to have some alone time?" Her laugh ceased when she saw the serious look on Rick's face.

Rick crossed his arms and said, "uh, at the hardware store, we ran into some people. You're going to be mad. I did it for the greater good..."

Michonne straightened up her posture as she asked, "you ran into, who?"

He bit his lip again and stared at his beautiful fiancé. Secretly praying that she didn't lose every fiber of love for him after he said what he was about to say. "In the hardwood store, we ran into Deanna and Reg Monroe, Reg was calm but Deanna put two and two together quickly and figured out who Andrew was and..." Rick was cut off.

"What did you say?" Michonne asked in a panicked tone. The tears were welling up quickly in her eyes causing Rick's heart to break.

Rick put up his hand and said, "Michonne I didn't say anything. Its just that, I tried to avoid Deanna, I tried but then she started chasing the cart and Andrew got upset and reached for me. He started crying, Carl started cussing, Deanna was screaming...Michonne it was a sight for sore eyes. All I wanted to do was calm down my son, and get Deanna to stop making a scene. She wants to see Andrew, wants to know him. I told them..."

Michonne was fighting back tears at the point as she demanded, "what did you tell them Richard?"

Rick stared at Michonne. She never said his first full name. He felt a lump in his throat as he said, "Michonne I told them that you and I would meet them at Olive Garden next Friday with no kids, not even Andrew. It would be adults only and we would come up with a solution to this problem. Everyone needs to be adults."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Michonne yelled at as the tears that she fought back fell, "YOU MADE THIS ARRANGEMENT WITHOUT TALKING TO ME! YOU WEREN'T THERE, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY PUT ME THOUGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Michonne grabbed her purse off the end table of the living room as she headed to the deck door.

Rick quickly rushed in front of Michonne and said, "no, you're not leaving right now. This is our first big fight. You're mad, I get it but we aren't going to run out the door every time there is a problem."

Michonne wiped her face and said, "you had no right, no right to get involved with the Monroe's without consulting me."

"Michonne, Deanna was acting crazy in the store and she was upsetting Andrew causing him to cry and shake in a panic. He's innocent. I am his Daddy, I have ever right," Rick said as he was cut off when Michonne quickly turned around and pointed her finger at him. "Well, you're not his Daddy," she said. The words came out of her mouth before she could think. Her anger was all she could see.

Rick took a step back as he stared at Michonne. Finally he stepped forward. "Don't you...don't you ever say that to me. For the past 6 months I have been his Daddy. I am the ONLY man he knows as his Daddy. Now, you can be mad at me all you want. You can be mad at the Monroe's, they can be mad at the both of us...but I am the only one who is thinking about Andrew. For the past 6 months, I have taken care of that little boy, loved him like he was my own. Call me an asshole, call me a son of a bitch...but don't you ever throw in my face that I am not his biological father. Spencer chose to not give a damn, I chose to be that boy's father."

"I'm leaving," Michonne said as she stared at the ground.

Rick nodded his head as he wiped away some stray tears that fell from his blue eyes. He stood in his living room unable to move as he watched his fiancé quickly go outside and tell Carl and Judith, 'bye' as she picked up Andrew. He watched Carl talking to Judith through the glass sliding door, he only assumed he was filling his sister in as to why everyone was acting the way they were.

Michonne came back inside with Andrew in her arms as she walked to the door.

Rick ran his hand through his short beard before saying, "Let me tell my son goodbye. Don't you leave before I can tell him that." His emotions had gone from sympathy to anger to hurt.

Michonne let Rick take Andrew from her without looking at him.

"I go home now," Andrew said as he hugged Rick's neck.

Rick nodded and said, "Yes buddy, you're going to your other house but soon you're going to move in here with me, Judith and Carl. You're Mommy is going to move in here soon with you."

"Hmm we'll see," Michonne muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Rick asked as tilted his head.

Michonne turned to face Rick and said, "I said, 'we'll see.' Maybe your mother is right, this whole thing is moving way too fast. You are making life decisions that you know NOTHING about that don't concern you."

"Daddy I see you tomorrow?" Andrew asked as he looked up at Rick.

Rick nodded and said, "yes buddy, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I'll come over and we can play trucks. Does that sound good?"

Andrew smiled, nodded his head and hugged Rick's neck.

Rick held him back and looked at Michonne. "I know you're mad at me, but please don't keep me from him. I will be over at 2:00 PM to play with him tomorrow, ok?" He asked as he stared at his fiancé.

"Come on Andrew, let's go home," Michonne said as Andrew reached for her. She started walking towards the front door of the large house.

"2:00 P.M, Michonne I'm going to come over and play with him, then afterwards, you and I can talk," Rick said.

Michonne turned around and said, "I'll let you know if I am home, I might be busy returning some things to the Bridal store." She shut the door before Rick could say anything in return. He went outside to check on Judith and Carl. After that, he went out the front door and her car was gone; however, the house key that Rick gave Michonne was left on the front step with a note that read, _I don't think I'll need this anymore._

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: This chapter was filled with many highs and lows. Some people love angst, some people hate it, if you hate it, I'm sorry. I wanted to keep it interesting. The idea of this chapter was planned since Chapter 1. Often in my stories, there's an ex that is the one causing problems. The reason for these type of people are really just to drive the story on how Richonne prevails. If every story was nothing but rainbows, happiness and sunshine, it would feel boring to me. I hope you like this chapter. Do you think Michonne overreacted? Do you think Rick was wrong to make the plans without consulting her? Please feel free to tell me your thoughts. As always, THANK YOU for reading the story. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the new update, Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 9...**

It was a warm afternoon as Rick Grimes sat in his pick up truck. He kept checking his silver watch as he knew he told Michonne that he would be at her house at 2:00 P.M, it was now 4:00 P.M. His hands lightly gripped the steering wheel. Rick checked his phone once more to text message Michonne to let her know he was at her housel Carl and Judith were with his mother for the night. After Rick had a long winded talk with her, she agreed to try harder to be a better grandparent.

Finally Rick saw Michonne's car pull into the driveway. He had to fight the urge to jump out of his truck. Instead he took his time to let her set the pace. She didn't look over at him even though he knew she had to have seen his truck. To avoid the chance of Michonne going inside the house without letting him inside, Rick stood in the driveway with his hands calmly tucked into his dark blue jeans. He watched Michonne open the door to the backseat to get Andrew out of his car seat.

"DADDY!" Andrew screamed as he ran to Rick causing the Sheriff's heart to melt. A smile spread across the man's face as he hadn't smiled in a few days. The little boy ran to him as he bent down to hug him. Michonne walked to the house holding grocery bags as Rick stood back up to follow her with Andrew in his arms.

"I said I would be here at 2:00 Michonne," Rick said as he watched her put her keys in the door. She ignored him again as she went inside.

"30 minutes Rick and then you can go," she said as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

"You're giving me a time limit with my son?" He asked as he bit back his anger. Andrew had that familiar silent expression on his face as he stared at the ground. Rick knew this wasn't the time or the place to have another argument.

Rick bounced Andrew in his arms before saying, "Got you something buddy," he pulled a firetruck out of his pocket that he had bought from Target on the way over. The little boy's face lit up as he screamed. "Let's go place trucks," he said as he put the little boy down.

"Mommy! Look Mommy, Daddy buy me a truck," Andrew yelled as he held up the little red truck. Michonne rubbed his head and gave a half smile all while never looking at Rick.

The Sheriff didn't say anything he just picked up Andrew and took him to his toy area to play. Michonne went to her room and shut the door. Rick sat on the ground as Andrew pulled out various toys to play.

"Have you been a good boy for you Mommy?" Rick asked as he sat on the ground and lined up the trucks.

Andrew nodded and replied, "I be good boy. Mommy cries so I be a good a boy."

Rick's heart was crushed. Everything was perfect between he and Michonne until the day he ran into Deanna and Reg Monroe. Reg had infact text Rick to ask if they could buy some toys and clothes for Andrew for their initial meeting. Rick told him that he really needed to discuss everything with Michonne, he didn't want a repeat of what had already happened.

"Thank you for being a good boy," Rick said. The time past as he continued to play with Andrew. He even Facetimed Carl and Judith so the kids could see each other on Rick's phone. Andrew was excited and fascinated by the video call.

It seemed that Michonne didn't stick to her initial stance on 30 minutes because she hadn't interrupted their visit. Two hours later and the sun was setting and Michonne had come out of her room and to answer the front door. She had ordered pizza and was getting money out of her purse.

"Baby do you want me to pay for dinner? I got it," Rick said as he stood to pull out his wallet. He watched her just give the delivery driver a $20 and close the door.

"Andrew come eat dinner," Michonne said as she walked past Rick without looking at him. The tension in the air was thick and every passing second it was killing Rick. He thought it was bet that he go ahead and leave.

"Listen buddy, I have to go now, I want you to be good. I'll miss you," Rick said as he hugged Andrew in his arms.

Andrew started to get upset, "Daddy no don't go!" He yelled out.

"I don't want to go but I have to," Rick replied as he rubbed the little boy's back as the 3 year old started to cry. "No Daddy, stay," Andrew cried out.

Michonne noticeably put her hand on her hip in the kitchen. Rick watched her unsure what she was thinking. "Ok, ok, I'll stay a little bit longer, but you gotta eat some dinner," Rick said as Andrew nodded and went into the kitchen. Aftera silent, uncomfortable dinner Rick continued to play with Andrew.

A thunderstorm was brewing overhead as Rick sat on the couch with Andrew watching a movie. Again, Michonne was in her room. After Rick got Andrew in his pajamas the little boy was quickly getting sleepy. Eventually he fell asleep in Rick's arms. The thunderstorm was getting worse outside as the trees were heavily swaying. Rick texted his kids and they texted back saying they were ok and that it wasn't storming that bad on their side of town.

After laying Andrew in his toddler bed, Rick knocked on Michonne's bedroom door. He could feel the lump in his throat as he waited for her response. When she didn't answer Rick took it upon himself to just open the door. She was laying bed crying.

"Michonne I wanted to ask if I could stay a little longer, the storm is really bad, Michonne," Rick asked.

Finally she whispered, "that's fine."

Rick hated to see his fiancé cry. They had never had an argument before, not to this caliber and he just wanted to fix it. Whatever it took, Rick just wanted their relationship to go back to what it was.

"Andrew's asleep in his bed, I helped in change into his pajamas and brush his teeth. Thank you for letting me spend time with him, even though you are angry at me," Rick said.

Michonne was laying on her side facing the wall on the opposite side of where Rick was as she whispered, "I am mad at you."

"I know but how do we fix this Michonne? You say it, I'll do it. Whatever you want Michonne. If you want me to fight the Monroe's by blocking their phone numbers and risk going to court, we'll then so be it, but Michonne," Rick said as he came closer and bent down to the side of the bed to face her. He continued speaking, "I know that what I've experienced in parenting Judith and having to basically beg my mother to be a grandmother to her, we have an opportunity for Andrew to have more people around him that love him. That's what I'm focused on."

Michonne wiped a tear and said, "what if they try and take him?"

"They won't baby, they won't. I won't let it happen. No matter what, I will not let anyone taken him from us. This isn't like a few years ago, when you went up against the Monroes on your own. You have me now Michonne. Do you really think that there is a court on this planet that would take custody away from a law biding Sheriff?" Rick asked as he reached up and caressed Michonne's back. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry for everything Rick," Michonne said as she sobbed.

Rick cupped her face and said, "Not as sorry as I am Michonne." He kissed her forehead thankful that she was speaking to him again and they had moved passed their first big argument.

"I love you Rick, I was just so scared thinking they were going to try and take Andrew away," Michonne said as Rick kissed her hand.

"I love you too Michonne, it's not going to happen, they are not going to be able to take him. We can cancel the meeting with them if you want," Rick said.

Michonne had stopped crying as she laid on the pillow. "Ok, ok...we can meet with them," she whispered. Rick stood up and pulled off his t-shirt and jeans as he climbed into bed with Michonne.

Rick spooned Michonne as he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you still going to marry me?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded and replied, "yes, I'm still with you." Michonne turned her head to allow Rick to capture her lips into a kiss. Initially they just cuddled as Rick placed kisses on her neck as the heavy rains came down outside and tapped the windows. Eventually they made love into the night.

 **A week later...**

Rick and Michonne sat inside his pick up truck as they waited for the Monroe's to arrive at the restaurant. He knew she was anxious as he placed his hand on her leg to assure her that everything would be ok.

They saw the white BMW pull up into the parking lot as Reg and Deanna Monroe exited their car. Rick tapped Michonne's leg letting her know it as time to go. Rick rubbed a few wrinkles left on his blue collared shirt as he held Michonne's hand. She looked beautiful in a black dress.

Michonne and Deanna stared at each other at first not speaking.

Finally, Reg spoke up, "Michonne you look nice. Thank you very much for agreeing to meet us. Thank you Rick for setting this up. I know that Andrew wasn't going to be here our initial first meeting but if it's ok we are hoping to see him next time."

Michonne spoke up, "we can...we can see how this goes."

The four of them went into the restaurant and had a seat.

"I want to say that I am sorry for how I treated you Michonne. When Spencer and Aiden passed it destroyed me in a way I can't even describe. They were my world," Deanna spoke as Reg squeezed her hand.

"Spencer was my world too Deanna. I'll always be grateful that he gave me the most important person in my life, my son," Michonne spoke, "I am sorry you lost both of your children." Rick had a protective arm around Michonne the entire time.

Reg insisted on paying the entire bill. "Can you tell us some things about Andrew? What does he like? What does he not like? It would sure helps us sos that way if we spoil him we'll know what to buy," the older man said.

Rick knew that Michonne was incredibly uncomfortable as he could feel her leg shake against his dress pants underneath the table.

Deanna spoke, "When Spencer was a little boy he had an obsession with firetrucks. Wherever we went he wanted firetrucks."

Rick smiled and said, "actually, here's some photos on my iPhone. Andrew loves firetrucks a lot." Deanna gasped as she took the phone and scrolled through the photos. "He is absolutely beautiful, such a perfect little boy, he looks so much like Spencer," she smiled as she wiped a stray tear. Reg smiled as well as she shared the phone with him.

Rick didn't feel jealousy when it came to Spencer. In his mind, Andrew wouldn't be here without Spencer so he was grateful to have the little boy in his life. Also in Rick's mind while Spencer was Andrew's biological father, Rick considered himself as Andrew's Daddy.

"Michonne, Reg and I would like to pay child support to you since Spencer isn't here to do it. We would hope to get to the point where we can have weekend visitations with our grandson," Deanna said.

Michonne spoke up and said, "If you want to make an account for Andrew, you can. Financially Rick and I are doing well. As far as visitations, lets just take this slowly please."

Reg spoke up when he could see his wife become red. "Michonne that would be fine. After all, we are strangers to Andrew and we wouldn't want to frighten him. Perhaps, we can plan another visit with him? Maybe next weekend? We would greatly appreciate it Michonne," Reg pleaded.

Michonne nodded. "Ok, next Saturday we can plan your first visit with Andrew. I don't want this dinner to turn sour, but I have to advise you both that I will not tolerate threats of taken him away. One time and that will be the last time you both see him. Is that understood?" Michonne asked. Rick just stared at the older couple.

After they looked at each other they both agreed. The dinner ended and everyone said their goodbyes politely. Michonne was quiet as Rick drove them to his house where the three children were at with his mother.

"You did so good baby, I'm so proud of you." Rick said as he kissed the back of Michonne's hand. She smiled as she looked out the window. It had gone better than she expected it to be. Whatever the future held, she was happy that she had Rick Grimes by her side.

 **To** **be continued...**

 **A/N: I hope you liked that chapter, feel free to tell me your thoughts. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Here is the final chapter to this story. A couple more stories of mine will be ending soon, which while it is a bit sad, it will pave the way for new stories to be written. Thank you for taking the time to read, favorite, follow and review this heartfelt story. I appreciate you! Without further delay, here is the last update.**

 **Chapter 10...**

 **One Month Later...**

"Daddy can I have ice cream?" Andrew asked as he peered out of the window from his car seat. Today was the day that the Monroe's had been waiting for and the same day that the Grimes family were nervous about approaching. Spencer Monroe's parents had agreed to wait until after the Grimes Wedding to meet their biological grandson as to not put so much pressure on Michonne and Rick as they were busy enough with getting married and the mutual adoption of each other's children, along with Michonne and Andrew moving into Rick's house.

Rick Grimes turned around from his driver's seat. "Actually buddy, let's wait for ice cream until after you meet your Grandparents. Your Mommy doesn't want you to drop anything on your new clothes," Rick said as he pulled his eyes away from his new step-son/adopted son that was sitting in his car seat.

"Hey beautiful, are you ok?" Rick asked as he rubbed Michonne's leg. She turned her head from the window to face her husband. A soft smile spread a crossed her face as she touched Rick's hand.

Clearing her mind, Michonne Grimes turned around to look at her young son in his car seat. "Later on this afternoon, you can have ice cream Andrew," she then turned her head to Rick and said, "let's go inside now." The Sherriff nodded his head as he got out of his truck and opened the door for his wife then for his son. He carried Andrew into the building in a protective nature. Michonne held Rick's other hand as the went to the meeting.

Reg and Deanne Monroe sat nervously in their own right as they awaiting the meeting of their grandson. Next to them was a large bag of toys and clothes that they had bought for Andrew. The older couple took the month to process everything and they agreed that in order for this all to work they would have to show kindness and let the past remain the past.

As the Grimes entered the room, the youngest of the family immediately noticed the older woman holding a firetruck. "Daddy look! Firetruck!" Andrew yelled out. It was no secret that this was one of his favorite things in the world.

The Monroe's stood up as they greeted everyone. "Hi Andrew. I brought this for you, this firetruck, I wanted you to have it, it belonged to someone very important to me, my son Spencer when he was a little boy," Deanna said as she tried to fight back her tears, "Spencer was my son."

Rick placed Andrew on the ground as the little boy ran to get the firetruck. Michonne and her husband couldn't help but smile. She and Rick took a seat near the Monroes.

"What do you say Andrew?" Rick instructed.

Andrew looked over at the older couple and said, "thank you ma'am." He immediately sat down and started playing with the old firetruck.

"It warms my heart to see how much he loves the truck. Spencer grew up with a household of toys but this firetruck was his favorite and now his son has it," Reg Monroe said as he watched his grandson play with the toy in excitement.

Deanna was the first to speak breaking everyone's attention, "Michonne you look beautiful. I want you to know how much we appreciate the opportunity to be grandparents to our only grandchild. We read your email and we are ok actually more than ok that Rick's adoption of Andrew went through and his name is now Andrew Monroe Grimes even with Monore being his middle name now, I have decided that I am happy that Andrew has Rick to help raise him, teach him how to be a man when he is older. I know that my son Spencer would approve of this decision and he would be happy to know that Rick has taken such good care of his son." Michonne stood and gave Deanna a hug. In that moment the two woman put their differences aside and were committed to forming a friendship for the sake of their mutual love of Andrew. Rick smiled and shook the hands of Deanna and Reg Monroe.

"Andrew come here for a minute," Michonne said. The little boy got up quickly and ran to his mother with his new firetruck in hand.

Michonne rubbed her hand through his short curly hair before speaking. "These two people right here are your family. Their names are Grandpa and Grandma. Your Daddy and I will call them Deanna and Reg Monroe," she continued to speak, "do you remember when Rick became your Daddy?" Andrew nodded as he looked over at Rick.

"Ok so you are really special sweetheart because you have now had two Daddy's. Your first Daddy, his name was Spencer Monroe, he is their son," Michonne said as she pointed to Reg and Deanna who were starting to tear up but happy that this discussion was taking place. Michonne continued, "Spencer passed away and had to go heaven. Rick became your new Daddy and while Spencer loved you so much, he had to go," she struggled to explain all of this to her pre-school aged son.

"I like them, they give me toys," Andrew said as he pointed to Reg and Deanna causing the older couple to both laugh at their grandson's honesty despite their tears.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the two couples continuing to speak about the future and they even set up arrangements for more meetings by inviting each other to each other's houses. Michonne gave the Monroe's photos of Andrew when he was a baby. Deanna gave a bag to Rick and Michonne of small gifts for Carl and Judith by proclaiming that even though Andrew was the only one of the Grimes children that was their blood relative, they were learning that love knows no bounds and that Carl and Judith by extension would be family too causing Rick to thank them.

"The wedding, how was it?" Reg asked.

Michonne beamed, "it was amazing, thank you for asking. Rick made everything so perfect. Carl, Judith and Andrew stood up at the alter with us and the ceremony was small, but beautiful. Rick's mom really helped out a lot with kids and she's been great, our in laws bond has really grown a lot." Rick smiled as he rubbed Michonne's back. His mom had been really great in the past month as their were no more issues. Life for the Grimes family was everything they had hoped it to be.

"Will we have a new baby to celebrate soon? You know Reg and I will spoil that one too even if they aren't our blood," Deanna said with a smile.

Rick smiled big as he looked at Michonne causing her to laugh. "I think we are good with three children that we have," Michonne said with a laugh.

The meeting had ended, Andrew got his ice cream and everyone made plans to come to Rick and Michonne's large house for dinner in two weeks.

 **One Year Later...**

Judith Grimes was looking out of the window as Rick drove her and Carl into the parking lot. "Hey sport, why are you so quiet?" Rick asked. She turned her head to look at her Rick before saying, "Before we go inside, can I talk to you both, especially before Grandma Monroe brings Andrew to meet us."

Carl looked at his Dad and back at his sister confused as to why she was being so serious.

"What's going on buddy?" Rick asked as he turned to look at his daughter.

Her brown eyes welled up with tears, "I have to confess something. Something that I've known for a long time..." Judith sobbed.

Rick continued to look at her as he handed her a tissue.

"I'm only crying Daddy because I don't want you think I love you any less, I love you more than anyone in the world. I don't want you to carry a burden anymore. I know who Shane Walsh is...I know he's my biological dad, I overheard a nurse talk about it at the hospital and then I saw photos of Lori and Shane. I know that Mom, I mean Lori cheated and had me. I don't have blue eyes like you and Carl, Daddy I know. I know that you know the truth too, the reason that I am telling you this now is because I don't want you to worry and wonder if I ever want to find Shane because I don't. Rick, you're my daddy no matter what, I'm sorry for tell you but I just had to tell you before we go inside the building," Judith confessed.

Rick immediately turned his head to look at Carl who was also stunned. "Judith, honey, I never wanted you to feel different then Carl. I love you both the same," Rick confessed. He got out of the truck to open her door to give her a hug.

"You're not mad at me for telling you that I know?" Judith asked as she hugged her father.

Rick shook his head and said, "I'm not mad at you. I know you see it with your little brother Andrew, DNA is just DNA it doesn't matter."

Judith sobbed, "even though you have her now?"

Rick shook his head as he said, "I love all of my children equally. In fact, you and Andrew have something special because I CHOSE to be your Daddy, it didn't just happen, I CHOSE the both of you to raise as my own."

Judith laughed and wiped her tears, "I feel a lot better after we talked. I just didn't want anymore family secrets." Rick kissed her forehead as she and Carl got out of the truck. Carl hugged his sister, he too had always known the truth of his sister's paternity.

"Rick! Rick!" Deanna yelled out as she and Reg walked closer in the parking lot, Reg was holding Andrew in his arms.

Reg passed Andrew onto Rick who held his son and kissed his forehead, "Did you have a good weekend with Grandma and Grandpa?" Andrew smiled big and started rambling about everything that had happened and the fun they had.

"How's she doing?" Deanna asked.

Rick smiled and said, "Michonne is doing really great. Amazing in fact, I was the one stressed out and she had to calm me down a few times." Everyone started laughing at the Sherriff's honesty. Everyone went inside the building. Carl sent out a mass text message to Glenn, Andrea, Maggie, Daryl and the rest of their family and friends that they could come to the hospital in about 3 hours.

Everyone entered the room as Michonne sat in the hospital bed in a hospital gown and white rub, a small newborn baby girl in her arms.

Rick kissed his wife and their newborn daughter. The same "her" that Judith had referred to in the parking lot. "My baby girl," Rick said as kissed his baby girl's forehead. She opened her blue eyes which were a beautiful contrast to her caramel skin.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Rick asked as he rubbed Michonne's arm.

She smiled and replied, "I feel good. thank you for being so amazing during labor Rick."

"BABY!" Andrew yelled as he held the pink teddy bear and ran over to the bed handing it to his newborn sister.

"She's so cute," Carl said as he held pink balloons in his hand.

Judith smiled and said, "Mom, do you want me to get you anything?"

Michonne smiled and said, "no dear, I am just so happy to see you, come tell me how your soccer game was? I'm sorry I missed it, your little sister came two weeks earlier than planned." Judith sat on the side of the bed and started talking to Michonne as she patted the baby's head. She described her soccer game and then told Michonne about knowing her true paternity which Michonne suspected that she already knew. She reassured the girl that she was loved no matter what. Judith was happy and blessed to have the family that she had.

Carl was the first to hold the baby, then Judith, and before he threw a temper tantrum Andrew climbed up on the hospital room sofa as Rick placed the baby in his arms.

Reg and Deanna gave their congratulations and gifts before leaving so that the Grimes family could spend time together before all the rest of their friends and family arrived to meet the newest member of the Grimes family.

Rick Grimes looked around the room at his beautiful wife Michonne whose smile lit up the room, his teenage son Carl who despite his shaggy brown hair and former cold exterior he relished in his role as the big brother he was now so loving to his family and his bond with Michonne was so strong. Rick looked over at Judith who despite not being his biologically child and while her confession was jarring, he was happy that there was no more secrets in their family, they could all move forward and she was so intrumental in Rick having the courage to ask Michonne out in the first place, he was happy to see what great things Judith would do when she grew up. The Sherriff looked at Andrew who at this moment was making everyone laugh. This little boy who stole his hear over a year ago was now his son, in Rick's eyes not his adopted or step, but his son. He loved him more than he thought he could love a child and despite not raising him when he was a baby, Rick knew that their father/son bond would only increase as he became a man. Then there was this new little person who laid in his arms. His adorable daughter, she looked like a cross between Rick and Michonne. Rick wondered would they add more children to their large family or would four be it, no matter what he felt that he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Dad, Mom, so what's our little sister's name?" Carl asked.

Michonne smiled before Rick placed their baby back into Michonne's arms. "Well, your Dad and I have decided that your sister's name is going to be Raven Grimes."

"Oh my God, that's the name I chose, I love it!," Judith beamed. Carl smiled.

Rick was excited that the baby's name would start with the letter "R" as he spoke up, "All of our kids have such different personalities, how do you think this little baby will be when she grows up?" He asked as he touched his baby girl's forehead of dark hair.

Michonne smiled as she said when she looked up and saw her caring husband sitting next to her in the hospital bed, Judith and Carl standing at the edge of the bed with Andrew now in Carl's arms.

Michonne rocked her newborn daughter in her arms as she said, "Well, I think she will be strong like you Carl, she will be caring like you Judith, she will be funny like you Andrew, and like her Daddy, she will have _the heart of a Sheriff like you, Rick Grimes."_

 **The End.**

 **A/N: I hope that I ended this story in a way that everyone loved. The ultimate moral of this story was Rick's love for children that weren't his biologically thus this was the motivation for the title, "The Heart of a Sheriff." Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read, favorite, follow and review this story! Please feel free to tell me your thoughts. :)**


End file.
